Three Pregnancies and an Adoption
by rhapsodybree
Summary: How did Hermione tell her husband about each pregnancy? And what about nine months later? My attempt on a twist of the Marriage Law Challenge with Hermione, Severus and family. AU.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations. I have borrowed the characters of J K Rowling and made my own little happy universe.

**Author's Note:** This story will be completely AU as Severus Snape is alive and kicking, as is Albus Dumbledore. Making full use of the creative licence, the war against You Know Who and his followers was waged and won at the end of Harry, Ron and Hermione's sixth year. Severus Snape was acquitted of all charges and returns to Hogwarts to teach. The Golden Trio also return for their last year.

This will be my attempt at a twist on the Marriage Law Challenge. I'm no an expert on the British education system, so this fic presumes that no student would be 18 years of age and still at school.

So with all that aside, enjoy ...

* * *

_I, Zacharias Pummleton, Minister for Magic, being of sound mind, body and spirit, do hereby declare on this twenty-ninth day of the seventh month of the year 2003 the Marriage Law with all its stipulations, enacted._

_The intention of the Marriage Law is to limit the increasing numbers of squibs born into the magical community due to copious interbreeding. The Marriage Law applies to all Muggle-born witches aged between eighteen and forty years of age, to be henceforth known as the childbearing years. Such witches are required to marry a wizard aged from eighteen years __by the end of the ninth month of 2003. _

_Magical children are expected to be produced from all marriages. Failure to do so will result in an immediate abolition of the marriage and subsequent remarriage of the Muggle-born until the necessary children are produced. The first offspring must be produced or conceived by the end of the first year of marriage. The second offspring must be produced by the beginning of the fifth year of marriage. The obligations for childbearing end after the two necessary children have been born. _

_The selection of potential marriage partners will be through the process of petition. If more than one petition is received, the Muggle-born is given the option of selecting her husband. If no petitions are received, the Ministry will select a suitable husband. _

_All petition notifications, marriages and notice of the production of children will be recorded at the Hall of Magic for safekeeping. _

* * *

Newly arrived on the Hogwarts Express, feeling an age since she had last had last stepped foot in Hogwarts, Hermione Granger was surprised to find herself summoned to the Headmaster's office, but headed their immediately nonetheless.

The gargoyle had orders to let her in, and she made her way up the winding staircase to Professor Dumbledore's office. Stepping into the round room, she is surprised to see that she was not the only person there.

'Professor Snape!' she said in surprise, noting the man still dressed in his customary black. 'When did you arrive?'

'Yesterday,' he responded tersely before he turned to the headmaster. 'What is the meaning of this meeting?'

Dumbledore ignored the question, instead waving Hermione over to take a seat. His smile never faded and his eyes forever twinkled as he offered a sweet to the silent people before him. 'Lemon drop?'

'No thank you,' she said politely, itching to demand to know what the meeting was about just like Snape had, but good manners held her silent.

Dumbledore placed the dish back on his desk and the twinkle in his eye dimmed just a little as he faced his small audience. 'I assume that you have both heard about the new Marriage Law just passed by the Ministry of Magic?'

'A marriage law?' asked Hermione in confusion. Surely she hadn't been away from the magical world long enough to have missed a momentous announcement such as that?

Snape's answer held no confusion, accentuated with a curt nod. 'Yes.'

The headmaster explained for his confused student's benefit. 'At one minute past midnight early this morning, the Ministry of Magic proclaimed a marriage law. I won't bore you to death with the drivel of it all, but the essence is that all Muggle-born females over the age of 18 are required to marry and produce two magical heirs.' He raised a hand to halt her questions. 'You are of age, and as you are at school, all your petitions have come to me. You will now need to pick a husband and...'

Good manners be damned. 'What? Excuse me?' she interrupted. 'I'm not 18 yet.'

'I'm sorry my dear,' said Dumbledore sadly, 'but your use of the time turner has aged you. You're eighteen years and two days.'

As Hermione struggled to process this information, Snape had a clarification of his own. 'Albus, I fail to see what this has to do with me?'

'Read.' Dumbledore passed two pieces of parchment to the potions master. It took Snape a split second to realise what he was seeing: Miss Granger's petitions. _Already?_ His lips purse as he read the list: Lucius Malfoy and Persephone R. Relletin.

Recalling the latter with distaste, the reality of why he was present hit him.

'I don't understand,' said Hermione softly.

'Miss Granger,' he said sharply and was pleasantly surprised when her head raised and looked at him. 'Your petitions thus far indicate that your current marital choices are Lucius Malfoy or a 78 year old man. I would not wish Malfoy upon anyone, and that old man has very little hope of conceiving a child-' _A child, she said softly._ '-and could not possibly be an enjoyable experience for you. It would appear that this mad hatter's solution is for me to marry you.'

To her benefit, she did not fly out of her chair and run around screaming, pulling out her hair, but instead, blinked several times and contemplated what she had just been told. 'Let me get this straight: I have to marry because I'm Muggle-born.' She checked off her fingers. 'My choices are an ex-Deatheater, an old pervert or my Potions professer.'

Dumbledore nodded his head. 'I'm afraid so.'

'I don't have much time, do I?'

'I'm afraid not,' apologised the old wizard. 'Malfoy had been pushing his petition, and unless you pick another husband soon, the Ministry will have to bow to his wishes.'

'Well,' she said philosophically. 'I thought I'd had everything thrown at me, but it looks like the Fates have something else left. Right.' The girl – nay, young woman – sat upright in her chair and spoke clearly. 'Severus Snape, I'll marry you.'

Her prospective husband was not so accepting of the circumstances, though he let her use of his first name slip. 'Don't I get a say in this too?' he protested, a scowl apparent on his face.

'Severus,' chided the headmaster with that damn twinkle back in his eye. 'This is nothing but positive for you: you will gain an heir, intelligent conversation and a beautiful wife. What more do you need?'

_Now what could he say to _that_?_

'Hand me the blasted papers.'

* * *

_Next chapter: _Baby Number One.


	2. Baby Number One

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations. I have borrowed the characters of J K Rowling and made my own little universe.

* * *

'That is ten points from Gryffindor Mr Dexter,' drawled Severus Snape as he rounded the hall and found a boy in the hall, clearly not in class.

'But sir!' protested the first year.

'Shall I make it twenty?' he replied, his tone hardening.

'No sir,' the freckled boy mumbled, dashing away as quickly as he could.

'And Miss Garrett,' he added, speaking into the shadows off to his left. 'That is ten points from Slytherin.'

He didn't need to look to know that his own house offender had also slipped away swiftly as he continued down the hall. _When would they learn? _he muttered to himself as he spoke the password to enter into his rooms.

Pulling off his teaching robes, he relished the short period of time that was student-free. His well laid plans for such a time went astray the minute he heard a noise though. Wand in his hand instantly, he stood still as he listened.

_Was that tears? _

Nearing his bedroom, he stood in the doorway and saw the reason for the noise. Hermione sat on the bed crying. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her waist as tears ran down her cheeks. Unsure of what to do, he stepped silently into the room and sat down next to his young wife on their bed.

In the last three months of marriage, he knew that he and his wife were more than compatible in the bedroom department. She may have been an innocent, but after that weekend that Dumbledore had joyfully called their 'honeymoon', he'd been pleasantly surprised.

He despised public displays of affection and refused to change who he was just because this war was over and he was now married. Whilst not ignorant, he did not go out of his way to make it publically known that he was married to Hermione Granger with excessive physical affection. When they were alone, he made some effort to be less abrasive, but it was only in the bedroom that he allowed himself to be totally free.

Feeling his set lines were blurring, and fearing what she was about to tell him, he cleared his throat, hoping that some by some stroke of genius, whatever words he spoke would help rectify this current miserable situation.

She burst into tears before the bolt was shot.

Finding his arms now full of a blubbering mess – a distinct change to the person who had actually skipped off to the bathroom from bed earlier this morning – he wrapped his arms around the distressed woman, thankful words weren't necessary.

She let go of his frock coat with a sniffle a short while later and he awkwardly removed his limbs from her body. Looking over her form, he noted the red rimmed eyes and the hand that was resting on her stomach.

His eyes asked her wordlessly what he suspected and she nodded her head. He had to strain to hear the soft words she spoke next. 'June 20.'

He released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He knew this day was coming, but he'd been hoping that it would be later, rather than sooner. This due date put Hermione giving birth at graduation. He could see that she had done the math too.

The new parents had no time process this news anymore as a banging echoed through the chambers. Someone was knocking on the potions classroom door. Severus rose to go, then stopped awkwardly. _What was one supposed to do in these situations? _

She made the decision for him when she stood up and turned away. 'Go.'

* * *

He'd expected to see her in the Great Hall for lunch, but it only took him a second to realise that his wife was most certainly _not _present. As abrupt as his arrival, he turned on his heel and departed the hall.

Storming down to his rooms, he entered their bedroom quietly. Hermione was sound asleep, flat on her back wearing her school uniform. She'd obviously planned to go to classes, but by the looks of it, she hadn't made it.

Finding a sudden urge, he sat on the bed edge and looked at his wife, nay, the mother of his child. Looking at her face, he noticed that the tears had stopped. Determined to keep his distance, his hand moved of its own volition to slide up under his young wife's untucked school blouse. Resting a heavy hand on her flat stomach, it was still a foreign concept that she was pregnant with his child.

He froze when she moved. He made to retract his hand swiftly, but she covered it with his own as she came awake slowly. 'It's okay.'

There was a moment of silence as their gaze held before Hermione sat up and he pulled his hand free. He was not expecting the cross change as she pushed back stray hairs from her face and stormed from the room. _Great, mood swings already, _he thought to himself as he followed his emotional woman – not too close – to the Great Hall.

He watched her enter alone, before following shortly after. Marching down to the Head Table, his eyes saw that she had taken a place at the Gryffindor table next to Weasley, opposite Potter and his girlfriend.

Ignoring his colleagues, he ate his meal in silence, covertly watching Hermione.

As the lunch hour neared its end, he spotted Harry Potter waving his arm frantically in the air, desperately trying to get his attention.

He raised an eyebrow as he eyed the boy that he had what might be called a truce with, but was in reality a 'let's keep our distance' pact. Having said that, The Boy Who Had Won The War was one of his wife's best friends and he'd seen a considerable more of the floppy haired boy than he liked lately. And said annoying person was currently gesturing his head in Hermione's direction.

Preparing to stand with a heavy sigh, he stopped at the tall woman's question next to him. McGonagall looked up at him enquiringly. 'Severus?'

'It would appear that a Gryffindor of yours is about to turn on the waterworks,' he offered shortly as an explanation.

Minerva scanned the long table before she set her eyes on a distressed Hermione. 'Goodness me, whatever can be wrong?' she asked concerned, worry written on her face.

'She's pregnant, that's what,' he replied, unable to stop the words from leaving his mouth. _Why had he said that? _

'Severus?' responded McGonagall in great surprise. 'Well, this is news.'

'No need to remind me,' swore Severus. 'She's been up and down all morning.'

The Transfiguration Professor snorted. 'Pregnancy does do that, Severus.' Nodding her head in the general direction, she spoke wisely. 'I think you're definitely wanted now.'

His wife had her head buried in her arms on the table, and he took her shaking shoulders to mean that she had managed to find more tears to shed. The female Weasley appeared to be trying some soothing words, whilst the male Weasley was patting her awkwardly on the back. Potter was still waving a desperate arm for his attention.

He wasn't a complete bastard, but he really wished he didn't have several hundred eyes on him as he made his way over to his wife. He hated having to do this in public.

His mere presence created space around her, students shifting down the seats. Placing a hand on Hermione's back as she continued to sob, he bent down to speak softly. 'Mrs Snape. Time to go.'

He saw that his presence had startled her. Hermione's head left her folded arms and she looked up at him, tears running down her cheeks. 'Sev,' she said simply.

He heard the collective reaction to _that_.

He ignored it all as he slipped his hands to her waist and eased her back out of the bench. Dropping his voice so that only she could hear him, he spoke into her ear. 'Let's go sweetheart.'

_Now where the hell had that come from?_

He'd never called his wife by such an endearment before, and on his very first occasion, she burst into a fresh round of tears. Leading her out of the Hall as quickly as he could, his glare scared most of the students off watching, but the staff watched the scene before them with unabashed interest.

Her head was buried into his chest, his clothes soaked for the second time today, but no doubt not for the last time, as he made his way to their quarters once again.

The next eight months were going to be fun.

* * *

_Next chapter: _Allinorah Jane arrives.


	3. Allinorah Jane

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations. I have borrowed the characters of J K Rowling and made my own little alternate universe.

* * *

Hermione Snape was nine months pregnant and freaking out.

Whilst the fact that she would be giving birth in the coming week was in itself a little freaky, it was the upcoming examinations that was currently heading the list of things that freaked. Pacing the same length over and over again before the fire place where a fire most certainly did _not _burn, this blasted heat of summer adding twenty degrees to her body temperature, she muttered under her breath.

Hand on the swollen abdomen that was barely contained in her singlet, her brow was furrowed as she recited random words, facts and theories in a last ditch attempt to ensure they were printed in indelible ink upon her brain.

Severus Snape had his nose in a potions journal on a couch nearby. Reading the article, out of the corners of his eyes he can see the movements of a determined young woman beating a track into the poor floor. He finally lifted his head when his wife passed him for what must be the hundredth time.

His eyes were drawn immediately to her milk-swollen breasts which threatened to spill over the top of the singlet she was wearing. Her choice of top – a futile attempt to combat the heat – also did little to hide her considerable swell. It amazed him that any day now, she would be giving him a child.

'_Bene_... _bene_... _bene_...' repeated Hermione, struggling to find the right incantation. She had stopped in the middle of the room and was looking upward, tapping erratically on her tight abdomen in frustration.

Deciding that now was the time for an intervention, Snape rose and made his way over. He offered no explanation as he placed his hands on her shoulders and propelled her to their bedroom. Leaving her muttering _nox, lex _and _dux_, he moved off to run a bath.

Making it less than lukewarm in response to the oppressive heat, he found her now muttering about various curses. She was so engrossed in her studious repetition that she only came back to reality after he had removed her clothes and assisted her into the cool water.

He was leaning against the bathroom doorframe, arms crossed over his chest when he heard her sigh of pleasure. Smirking, he prepared to leave, but a call from the sunken tub stopped him. 'Are you going to stand there or actually do something useful?'

Stepping forward again, he saw that her eyes were shut, her head resting upon the outer edge. 'I'm just admiring the sight of my beautiful wife,' he taunted.

'A beached hippogriff more like it,' snorted Hermione, raising one hand to brush a stray lock from her face.

'No,' said Severus, going serious for a minute. 'Beautiful and pregnant with my child.'

She wasn't in the mood for this rare pleasantry. 'Just get over here.'

Ever the obedient and dutiful husband – when he decided to be that was – he was quickly divested of clothes. Supporting his wife's shoulders he eased her upward. Slipping in behind her, the water just a little cold for his liking, Hermione leaned back against his chest.

'I'm scared,' she whispered.

Resting his arms on the rim, he wondered how best to approach this minefield. 'Hermione,' he ingeniously began. 'You've been studying like mad for the past seven years to reach this point. You are the brightest witch that I have ever met. You are going to walk into the room and do brilliantly – just like you do brilliantly at everything else.' Sliding one arm off the rim to rest a hand where their unborn child lay, he spoke softly. 'You'll be a brilliant mother too no doubt.'

He paused, but hearing and feeling no response apart from a flurry of kicks beneath his hand, he felt that he was obliged to continue, drawing attention back to the matter at hand. 'Frankly, you could have taken the exams at the beginning of the school year and passed. But no, you wanted to see this long year out, didn't you?' He paused again, then wrapped it up. 'You'll do fine.'

This time when he stopped he had a reaction. Hermione's head shifted against his shoulder and she looked up into his face. 'That was a nice compliment,' she said.

'Don't expect too many of them,' he replied, covering her lips with his for a quick, deep kiss. Parting, he raised his hands to her shoulders.

'Massage?'

* * *

When Hermione woke up in the wee hours of that morning a week later, she knew straight away that something was off.

Noting the time as just after 2am, she eased from the bed and headed for the bathroom. Relieving herself, and hoping that this was nothing more than a desire for her bladder to be emptied, she had a sinking feeling that her last day of exams was also going to be the date that her child arrived.

She managed to catch snippets of sleep interrupted by cramps before giving up and rising at 6am. She ignored her husband's frequent glances in her direction as she crankily moved slowly about the kitchen. She knew he was proctoring an exam this morning and refused to tell him what she feared. _She was not in labour,_ she swore to herself.

Needing to leave, Severus eyed his pregnant wife. _Something was off. _'Hermione?' he asked, a loaded question.

'I'm fine,' she responded, putting all she could into it to give off the air that everything was indeed just that. Fine.

When he pressed a kiss to her lips and wished her good luck, she didn't pull away, but the instant he left their rooms, she doubled over and gripped her abdomen. 'Now's not the time to come yet baby,' she begged.

She lasted two and a half hours into her three hour Arithmancy exam that morning. Thankfully done, but with no time to check her answers, she threw down the quill and stood up. Her chair fell over as she ignored the indignant Ministry official that demanded she sit back down as she ran for the door. Pushing open the heavy door as another pain – the worst one yet – ripped across her stomach, she was panting as she rested a hand on the nearby wall and bent over.

Deciding that she would make a dignified path to the infirmary, whence she would summon her husband and subject him to a thousand curses for putting her in this position, she pushed off the wall. Her perfectly figured out plan fell to pieces when Professor McGonagall suddenly walked down the hall toward her and she promptly cried out of assistance.

* * *

The Advanced Herbology students were only mildly interested when one of their supervisors read a note that had appeared from nowhere and stood up. Quills continued to scratch against parchment as Severus Snape left the room, shut the door and then set off in a sprint.

He stopped short in the infirmary doorway when he saw Hermione lying on the bed, clearly in pain. 'You foolish girl,' he chided, knowing that he should have given into his instincts this morning and pushed for an answer.

'Tell me off later,' panted his wife. 'But for now, get your butt over here and hold my hand.'

Hermione had not thought herself a particularly loud person subject to threats and physical violence, but the following ten hours proved that in a highly stressful, painful situation, it was not beyond her. She hated and loved her husband in bouts, squeezing whatever body parts were in range whenever she was in pain. After all, if she was in pain, why shouldn't he be?

'You're never touching me again!' she yelled at him. 'Go away.'

As he moved away to obey her wishes, another contraction took hold of her and she called out of him. 'Severus?'

He was back in an instant, subjecting fingers and limbs to further pain. 'I'm here, Hermione. I'm here.'

When at last baby Snape decided to make their entrance with a loud cry at 10:27pm that night, he found it hard to believe. His wife and child quickly checked and declared okay, he felt removed as the crying baby was then placed in Hermione's arms.

As Hermione pulled back the blanket to count the baby's fingers and toes, he stood back. When his exhausted wife reached out an arm and urged him close, his fingers twined with hers as he allowed her to pull him near. 'Meet your daughter Sev.'

When she made a move to transfer her bundle to him, Severus' first reaction was to balk at the prospect and take a step back. But when his determined wife refused to back down, he edged forward nervously and accepted the small thing that was his daughter. Confidence grew in leaps and bounds as his baby girl opened her small mouth and yawned.

A serious look on his face, he ran a long finger gently over her cheek. His daughter – their daughter – turned blindly to his touch as Hermione watched. 'Go show her off,' she encouraged tiredly.

They'd already decided on the name and so when a mix of staff and students burst through the doors, they were duly informed by the severe looking Severus Snape. It was difficult to look fearsome though when you held a newborn in your arms, even when you announced that your offspring was called Allinorah Jane Snape with a glare.

Immersed in visitors, he felt no guilt in ushering them out ten minutes later when the baby became fussy and his wife yawned. Escorting the biggest softie of them all out, he firmly pushed Dumbledore clear before he shut the door, wondering if a lock was possible. Turning back, he was greeted with a sight that took his breath away.

Hermione had drawn her shirt off her right shoulder and Allinorah was hungrily nursing at her breast. He was awed by the sight of his beautiful wife and daughter.

Said image of beauty raised her head and looked toward him with a tired smile, reaching out for him with her unoccupied arm. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, their fingers interlaced as they both looked down at their newborn daughter. He found himself overcome with emotion, an odd position for him to find himself in.

Sliding a gentle hand beneath his wife's mane of hair he clasped the nape of her neck. Drawing closer to the mother of his child, he pressed his lips to hers in a soul-wrenching kiss. 'Thank you.'

She held his gaze in hers when they parted. 'I love you,' she said softly, not expecting any response as she turned back to her suckling child, running a finger along Allinorah's soft cheek as they both looked down at their creation.

_What a day for firsts. _

* * *

_Next chapter: _Baby Number Two.


	4. Baby Number Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations. I have borrowed the characters of J K Rowling and made my own little alternate universe.

* * *

Hermione tried to hide her impatience.

Of all the nights to decide to take things slow, her daughter had decided that tonight would be the best time. It was New Years Eve and the normally unfussy and prompt Allinorah was taking her blessed time feeding.

Hermione was more than ready to party. Baby free nights were hard to come by, and she hadn't seen some of the people expected to attend tonight since she finished school six months earlier.

And this party looked to be a good one too. She wasn't sure who had decided on the theme, but Muggle attire was compulsory for all party attendants. Severus had scowled when they'd received the invitation. She'd had her doubts about him in regular clothes, but she had to admit that the sight of him in dark jeans – what else! – and a long sleeve dark top was frankly mouth watering.

She was decked out in her own Muggle attire of strappy sandals, a denim skirt and a singlet that had a large elastic waistband resting on the top of her skirt. She'd ensured the material floated over her stomach, and one strap of entwined copper circles was currently off her shoulder. Her copper necklace with the emerald gemstone was around her neck as always and her hair was swept up high. Thank god for central heating.

Seated on the edge of the bed at Grimmauld Palace, Hermione resisted the urge to tap her knee impatiently. Knowing her daughter, she'd nurse even slower.

Her perfect plan and schedule for feeding and arriving had _not _gone the way she had anticipated, and so when she and Severus finally made their arrival in the large ballroom, the party was in full swing.

Caught up with friends new and old, she found it peculiar being without her baby. Severus had the baby alert charm, and so she found herself seeking him out constantly through the night, just to make sure everything was okay.

He'd refused to let her have the charm when they'd headed downstairs earlier. 'Hermione, this is a party that you're going to enjoy infinitely more than I will. And besides, no one will miss my presence as much.'

She'd been ready to object, but the look he'd flashed in her direction had muffled her words. 'Yeah...'

His hand had been firm on her back as he escorted her into the room. Once they'd arrived, he'd leant down to whisper 'enjoy' as she adjusted her shoulder strap before he eased off to the side, away from the crowd.

Vaguely hearing the conversations of those around her, sipping her lemonade, her eyes sought him out again. There he was... As if he knew her eyes were on him, his head raised and the tiniest smile graced his features. He raised his drink in her direction and haughtily inclined his head.

She smiled as she hoisted her own drink in kind, before taking a sip and turning back to her conversation.

He didn't come to her until later on. It was 10pm on the dot and she was in a conversation with Harry, Ginny, Luna and Neville when she sensed her husband near her. She saw her friends stiffen when he formally inclined his head to them. His hand was heavy against the small of her back as he leant down. 'It's time.'

Excusing herself with a smile, she moved swiftly across the room.

Entering their room, mother and father snapped into action. Severus picked up and calmed the squalling baby as Hermione adjusted her singlet and bra. Thankfully this time Ali was her usual self and she was fed, settled and kissed by a very happy Mummy in under half an hour so that both of them could slip downstairs once again. Baby Snape should sleep the night through.

The party was still raging as they got closer and closer to midnight.

Looking around idly, Hermione froze when she spotted her husband on the move. She caught his eye and raised her eyebrow in question. He nodded upward and she got it immediately: looked like Ali had woken up.

Her step faltered when Severus shook his head. Smiling her gratitude, her eyes followed his exit from the room. Turning back she found Harry looking at her strangely. 'What?' she mouthed, smiling.

Her best friend shook his head, bemused. 'Nothing.'

As the hour for the new year grew closer and everyone grouped up near loved and dear ones, she looked around for her still absent husband.

The call went out for 10... 9... 8...

She looked around, smiling weakly at those who were loudly calling the countdown.

'One,' whispered Severus Snape into his wife's ear. Hermione spun around laughing and flung her arms around his neck as he pulled her impossibly close to him. They were just another couple amongst the several others when their lips joined together in a passionate kiss before they separated. 'Happy New Year, Mrs Snape,' murmured Severus.

'Happy New Year, Mr Snape,' Hermione responded happily, reaching up to draw her husband in for another kiss. 'And what a year it is going to be for the four of us!'

Severus moved to oblige before he flew back, realising what Hermione had just said. 'Four? Does that mean you're... you're... again? Already?' Hermione nodded. This time it was he who initiated the kiss. When they parted, she was breathless, but their private celebrations would have to be put off to another time as everyone moved in closer to wish them a Happy New Year.

It wasn't until just after one that Severus had his young wife to himself again.

Hermione sat on the couch fixing her sandal strap when her husband ungraciously plopped down beside her. He ran his long fingers up her arched back as she looked up at him. His hand now heavy on her back, she saw that his eyes were closed. 'I'm getting to old for this,' Severus complained.

'Nonsense,' said Hermione playfully, slapping at his thigh. 'Just wait until later. All the things I'll be doing to you!' She ran her hand further up his thigh as Severus cracked open one eye to leer suggestively at his wife. 'Good god woman,' he said, resting a firm hand on hers, stopping the upward journey. 'Have some pity!'

They enjoyed a minute of solitude before Snape groaned and heaved to his feet. 'One more dance wife, then I'm off to join our daughter upstairs.'

Hermione acquiesced, grinning at his stony face as he twirled her on the dance floor, before pulling her tight to him for their only dance of the night. When the song finished, he pressed a quick kiss to her lips, his hand glancing across her still flat stomach before he slipped away.

Hermione raged through to the early hours of the morning.

Pushing a tipsy Harry and Ginny into their respective rooms, she grinned as she headed for her own room. Feeling on top of the world, she eased into their bedroom. A look confirmed that Ali was sleeping soundly, one hand fisted in the blanket that covered her. Stripping, each piece of clothing dropping silently to the floor, she eased into the bed.

Severus Snape had a most pleasant early morning wake up call.

* * *

Worn out, Hermione was looking to enter the land of slumber herself when Ali's cries sounded in the room. Pushing at her husband out of bed to fetch their daughter, she struggled upright. Not bothering to cover her mouth as she released a big yawn, Hermione was falling asleep propped up against the headboard as she breastfed Ali.

Her firstborn full, she had an incapacity for words as she handed the baby to her husband, slid down, pulled the quilt up and promptly went to sleep.

Holding his grinning daughter in his hands, Severus Snape eyed her. 'Looks like Mummy's a bit sleepy, mm?' The six month old lifted her small hand and tweaked his nose. Severus laughed softly. 'Guess you agree then.'

Dressing Ali in a fresh romper stomper, he added her small winter jacket and beanie to the ensemble. Plastering on his most fearsome look as he opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, Ali firmly held in one arm, he looked for people.

There was no one on the landing, no one on the stairs and no one on the bottom floor. Opening the front door of Grimmauld Place, he stepped out inconspicuously into freezing cold weather and white all around. Even here, at seven am in the morning, the streets were deserted.

Pulling his daughter closer to him, he apparated.

Mr Snickety owned the corner store around the corner from Hermione's childhood home. With dentists for parents, Hermione's sugar intake had been strictly regulated, but a visit to Mr Snickety's store had always remedied her candy desire.

They'd also discovered in the last year that a visit to Mr Snickety's store had provided a remedy for Hermione's morning sickness: cracked pepper crackers (always a tell, seeing as Hermione couldn't stand pepper any other time of the year) and dry ginger ale were two of the very few things that helped his wife battle her nausea.

He didn't care what time it was or what day it was as he banged on the door.

The man who opened it some long moments later was the store's proprietor himself. Mr Snickety was edging 70, but was still as firm and stern as can be. It would appear that he had imbibed in a few festive drinks the night before as he looked blearily out the door.

A smile spread across his weathered face when he spotted his visitor. 'Severus! My dear man! Good to see you! Happy New Year to you! And to this darling child too! My goodness! How you've grown girl!' Ali laughed as the man spoke each word so quickly and excitedly, it was amazing that he was understandable at all.

Taking his firm handshake, which morphed into a solid hug that had the six month old baby firmly squashed, Severus stepped into the cool foyer.

'Now where is my lovely Hermione?' questioned Mr Snickety.

'Asleep,' responded Severus, smirking in remembrance.

'Well deary me!' lamented the old man. 'Look at the time! Bed is where I should be too!'

Before he could take to the stairs up to his home above the store again, Snape got his request in quick. 'I need some cracked pepper crackers and ginger ale.'

If he'd been the laughing type, he would have laughed as Mr Snickety did a 360 that was almost a 720 as his mind processed the implications of such a request. 'Oh!' he declared happily, almost squealing. 'The Mademoiselle is expecting again! Oh how marvellous! Babies!' Taking a break from clapping his hands, he chucked Ali under the chin. 'Yes! That is right! You'll have a baby brother soon squirt!' Grabbing the cloak of Hogwart's most feared Professor, he pulled him over to the shop.

Thankful that he was in the Muggle world and no one magic had just seen him subject to that action, Snape obediently followed. 'Oh yes! Please do come in! It's on the house! One breakfast serving of crackers and ale coming up!'

Mr Snickety bustled around the store collecting the things required – and a few things not! – before he handed a large bag to Snape. 'Enjoy! You tell that girl of yours to come see Mr Snickety – no one else mind you! – for any of her needs! I'll satisfy them all!' He was standing at his full five foot, four inches before he realised what he had said. 'Dearie me! I really do need to be abed! Fare thee well Severus! Good bye girly! Bed! Here I come!'

As the eccentric old man traipsed up the stairs humming a tune, Snape made sure that everything was locked tight before stopping on the doorstep to check on his loads. 'Let's get this back before Mummy wakes up, mm?' he propositioned his daughter. Ali just stretched out her hand and clenched her daddy's nose in response.

'I'll take that as a yes then,' said Severus to himself.

* * *

Apparating back to Grimmauld Place, both Snapes discovered that the place was still dead asleep.

Making his way quietly up the stairs, Snape removed Ali's jacket and beanie. Hermione still out like a light, he pulled the quilt up over her naked shoulders and pressed a light kiss to her head when she moaned and shifted in response, before heading downstairs.

If anyone had chanced to come down that morning, they would have discovered Severus Snape reading the _Daily Prophet _to his daughter as she sat upon his lap. When her requirement for the news was seemingly satisfied and she shifted in his lap, Snape placed Ali on the floor and watched her roll from side to side out of the corner of his eye.

When Hermione came downstairs shortly before nine, refreshed after her two hour nap, she was greeted with the sight of her husband reading the paper and her daughter flat on her back playing with her feet.

Stooping to kiss her daughter, she then moved to the table, sliding into the lap of the man there. Severus' eyes never left the paper as his lap was invaded, simply shifting his arms to make it more convenient. With one hand now holding his reading material, the other wrapped around his wife's waist and rested on her flat stomach.

Hermione had since discovered the crackers and ale on the table and turned quickly to give Severus a kiss on the cheek. 'You've been to Mr Snickety's!' she exclaimed. 'Oh you wonderful man.'

'Ali wanted a walk,' he replied to her happiness, refusing to accept the compliment. 'And we just happened to be in the area.'

The small family had some time alone before slowly, but surely, a slow trickle of people began to trek through the doors. Hermione laughingly got up to dish out coffee and hangover potions as Severus rescued his daughter from the floor before she was trampled on. Baby in hand, he escaped to the living room to finish reading his paper.

The scene in the kitchen was of people in various states of hangover propped up on all available surfaces as the alert Hermione fluttered about. Some people – willing to face Severus' wrath – headed into the lounge room. Remus Lupin was one as he cradled his head and spoke slowly and softly to Snape's great amusement.

* * *

When Harry Potter staggered down the stairs with a splitting headache not long after, he winced as each step pounded in his head. _Need coffee. _Shuffling into the kitchen, he barely noted the sorry states of others as his best friend doled out remedies.

Slouching on the chair, he felt pain as Hermione slammed the coffee and hangover potion down in front of him just a little too loudly. 'You're in a bright chirpy mood this morning,' he muttered.

Hermione laughed. 'Not being able to drink has something to with it,' she said. 'Plus I got two hours sleep, so I'm good to go!'

Hermione left Harry to nurse his coffee, hangover not receding fast enough as she moved onto the next person. _Two hours sleep?_ Harry's befuddled brain tried to process the mathematics. _What the hell was she doing for the other four? _

His body stiffened as he thought out the possibilities. On second thoughts, he didn't want to know!

Easing off his chair, he decided that he was going to go and beg Snape for more hangover potions. 'Hope he's got spares!' he muttered as he slinked the kitchen.

His first sign as to Snape's location was when he saw a little face peering at him. His goddaughter's wide eyes blinked at him owlishly, her hair was just as black as the hair of the person upon whose shoulder she was propped up against.

Blame it on his drunken state, but to his eyes, it looked like she actually _liked _being there! Groaning as he took a seat on an available chair, Harry was gratified when Ali turned in her father's lap and eyed him, sucking on her fist. Deciding that the lights in here were just a little too bright, he shut his eyes. _At least the next baby wouldn't arrive for a few years. _

Little did Harry know how wrong he was!

* * *

_Next chapter: _Delidyr Severus.


	5. Delidyr Severus

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations. I have borrowed the characters of J K Rowling and made my own little alternate universe.

* * *

3:04am.

Hermione kicked the sheet off.

3:05am.

Hermione turned to lay on her right side.

3:06am.

Hermione rolled over and lay on left side.

Still 3:06am.

Baby decides to wake up and play a football game with her internal organs.

She's pregnant, hot, tired, cranky and can't sleep. Nothing seemed to be moving in the still of the night. Even the owls that hooted outside their window every night was silent.

_Great, _she grouched to herself. I'm wide awake, baby's wide awake, and we're the only two beings in this world breathing and living. _Well, not for much longer_, she promised herself as she shifted her naked body, searching for that comfortable spot that was once again eluding her. Shutting her eyes in determination, she tried to sleep.

Opening her eyes when sleep was not forthcoming, she glanced at the illuminated clock, a luxury from her magic free upbringing she wasn't willing to part with: 3:09am.

Shifting to various positions as her equally naked husband slept on oblivious beside her, Hermione tiredly rubbed her belly in an attempt to still her unborn child, but it would appear that her and Severus' collective efforts had created a night owl in the womb.

After another ten minutes of discomfort, Hermione moaned and changed sides once again. Facing the wall, one hand under her head, the other on her belly, she had the beginning of tears in her eyes. She was emotional in this late stage of pregnancy.

She started when she felt a warm hand slide over her side and slip under her hand to rest against her swollen abdomen where their unborn child lay. She felt the bed dip as her husband shuffled up behind her, pulling himself flush against her back.

Propping himself on his left elbow, his right hand making circles on her belly, Severus moved his head down to his wife's ear. 'Mia?' he mumbled sleepily.

Hermione just sniffled in response to the question in her nickname.

Sliding her hair out of the way, Severus Snape looked down at his tired and emotional wife. Leaning down, he gently pressed his lips to hers, offering what comfort he could.

Easing back onto the bed, he moved to slide his left hand under her form. When he brushed a breast and Hermione winced in pain, Severus kissed her neck in apology before he gently eased her closer back to him. Both hands rested on their active child.

It took half an hour of soothing rubs for the baby to go back to sleep and for Hermione to attempt sleep once again. But at last, her eyes closed...

...and opened.

In what had felt like a single second, time had flown and it was now 7am. Hermione groaned as she struggled to open her eyes at the blaring alarm.

She felt Severus kiss her neck and give her belly one last rub before he rolled onto his back and rubbed his eyes with a groan of his own.

Standing from the bed, Severus muttered under his breath as he stumbled in the direction of the bathroom. Turning back to check on his wife at the last moment, he saw Hermione struggling to move her considerable bulk into a sitting position. The sheet had fallen and he was assaulted with the sight of his wife's naked chest and swollen belly.

His body reacted and Hermione looked up to find her husband with a dark look in his glittering eyes. Even in her tired state, Hermione managed a smirk and relayed wordlessly to her husband that there was no way in hell he was coming anywhere near her!

* * *

Yawning widely, Hermione tightened the sash on her pregnant form as she stepped into the kitchen. Finding it conspicuously absent, the distant jabbering of her fourteen month old advised her that she was not going to be alone for long.

Sure enough, Severus stepped into the kitchen soon after holding Ali. Noting him slipping their daughter into the baby high chair, Hermione felt every step was a chore as she moved around the kitchen, her husband moving easily four times faster than her.

By the time she sat down at the table with her drink of juice – food not sounding that appetising at this particular moment – Severus was already digging into his breakfast: one large bite for him and one smaller, smushed up bite for Ali in turn.

Baby fed, cleaned and released from her chair to roam the floors not long after, Hermione found that she hadn't moved. Quite happy to remain seated for the remainder of the day – but knowing that it wasn't possible – she rubbed at her side when baby performed a particularly vigorous series of moves on her internal organs.

As if he had radar for every time she moved – particularly in these last few weeks – her husband eyed her. 'Hermione?' he asked in a warning tone.

Knowing why he was so worried, Hermione met his intense gaze. 'Trust me, the baby's not coming,' she said. 'You'll know the second it is.'

'It should have been here three days ago,' muttered Severus as he picked up his wife's empty glass. 'And then none of this would have been a problem.'

By 'none of this' he meant the fact that tonight was the night that the students returned for another year of schooling. With classes commencing tomorrow, Severus had a lot to do and a wife that could go into labour at any moment.

She didn't budge from her chair when he pressed a kiss to her lips before throwing Ali up into his arms and kissing her also. Waving him off tiredly, Hermione grew impossibly more tired as she watched her active toddler constantly moving.

The tiredness hadn't left her when she got ready for the Welcoming Feast later that day. (As an occasional tutor, she held staff status at Hogwarts.) Preparing Ali to spend the night at Isla's, she didn't have the energy or brain power to think of any other options when Isla got in touch and said she was running late.

Instead, she'd looked at her readily dressed daughter – her dark maroon t-shirt declaring in sparkling silver print that 'I'm a Quidditch baby', courtesy of her uncles – and eased down to pick her up. _Looked like Ali would be joining them in the Great Hall tonight_. She knew that Severus didn't like having Ali with them on the rare occasions the presence of both was required – and it had only happened once before – but frankly, tonight she didn't give a damn.

She'd reached the top of the last set of stairs – their journey taking a long time as Ali insisted on walking and each step took two solid feet planted with care, before the next step was attempted – when she realised that she had forgotten Ali's jumper.

The Great Hall was always cold, and for a fourteen month old, it was doubly so. Stopping on the landing just off the school entrance, Hermione took a moment to think. It was too far away to walk there and back with Ali.

Watching Ali playing with the frill of her short skirt, her head flew up when she heard a welcome voice. _The carriages must have arrived. _'Hermione?' asked Severus Snape in concern. 'Is everything okay?' As the man came closer, he saw that his wife was not alone. 'Why is Ali here?'

'Isla's running late,' explained Hermione, brushing back a stray lock that had escaped her clip. 'I didn't know what else to do.'

Seeing an overtired wife, Snape clasped her arm. 'It's okay. We'll take her with us.' Reaching down, he swung the toddler into his arms. Preparing to escort them to the Hall, he stopped when his pregnant wife spoke. 'I forgot her jacket.'

Severus replied instantly as Ali wriggled in his grip. 'I'll get it.'

'Trust me,' laughed Hermione, stretching out her arms for their bouncing daughter. 'Leave Ali with me. She'll want to walk every step by herself and you'll miss the whole feast at that rate.'

'Wouldn't be missing much,' he remarked with a smirk to his grinning wife. 'You sure you're okay to take her?'

'The Hall's just there,' she promised as she took Ali from her father's arms, adjusting when her legs caught up in her light jacket.

'Back in a second.'

As Severus Snape ran down to the dungeons – after all there were no students out and about to see him yet – Hermione Snape waddled as gracefully as she could with her nine month pregnant belly and a little girl on what was left hip toward the Great Hall.

She slipped in the door and made for the far wall. There was no need for her to walk up the middle. Noting the gaps on each table for the yet to arrive first years, her attention was drawn when a thin freckled girl waved her hand in the air. The Hufflepuff – third year this year if she recalled – called out to her politely. 'Ma'am! When are you due?'

'Any day now Mr Kurnall,' she laughed, hitching up her wriggling daughter. 'Any day now.'

'Miss! Miss!' another student called. 'I passed my OWLs last year!'

'I heard you did,' smiled Hermione. 'Well done.'

When a student waved at Ali, Hermione's usually confident and outgoing daughter burrowed her face into her neck, suddenly shy and it was then that Severus arrived. The students – some Hufflepuffs and baby Gryffindors visibly quaking in their boots – watched as the fearsome Professor held a little jacket in one hand and strode toward them. For a lot of them, it was easy to forget that their kind tutor was the wife of the Potions Master.

When Snape placed a hand on the back of Hermione's neck, she turned and smiled. 'Thanks Sev.'

Hermione then turned her attention on her more alert daughter. 'Time to go to your Daddy tyke, you're getting a bit heavy for me.' Severus said nothing as he moved his arms and took Ali from his wife. To the shock of the small number of students watching, Ali went willingly and even kissed Professor Snape on the nose, with no repercussions.

Ali settled on his hip, her little hands firmly gripping his vest, Snape refused to acknowledge the presence of those around him as he rested a hand on Hermione's shoulder and leant down so that his mouth was next to her ear. 'You alright?'

Hermione turned to him and pecked him on the cheek. 'I'll be fine,' she winced, uncomfortable. 'Let's just get through dinner.'

After holding out Hermione's chair and helping her sit, Severus took a chair of his own at the Head Table, Ali in his lap. He refused to acknowledge the curious gazes of some students at the unusual presence of young Snape – his best glare in place – instead keeping his attentions focused on avoiding Dumbledore, feeding his daughter – and ensuring nothing got tipped over in the process – and keeping a stern eye on his uncomfortable wife.

Wishing that he could escape to their rooms after the feast, but knowing that attendance at the staff meeting was compulsory, Severus sighed heavily as he followed his wife into the large staff room.

When Hermione eased into her chair next to him and winced, pressing at her side, he was onto her immediately. 'Hermione?' he asked, resting a hand on her knee, Ali balanced on his lap.

'It's nothing,' dismissed the pregnant woman, rubbing her swollen abdomen a few more times for good measure as she had these past few days.

Later he would mention that of all the times he could have picked, the moment that their son decided to announce to the world that he was coming was pretty well timed: Ali was standing in his lap, her head over his shoulder as she played with the back of his cloak and Dumbledore's rousing welcoming speech had just begun when Hermione let out an almighty loud scream.

Dumbledore had spluttered out the rest of his sentence as Severus turned to his wife. She was gripping her stomach, pain etched in her features as her hand sought out his. Severus Snape wasted no time in snapping into action: Ali was summarily placed on the floor as he eased Hermione up from her chair.

Before she left the room, Hermione stood leaning against her husband, her right hand firmly held in his, her left hand braced against his left knee as she explained to her confused daughter the change of circumstances. 'Sweetheart, Daddy and I are going to get your baby brother. Okay?' She squeezed Severus' body parts as another contraction ripped through. 'You go with Gran Minnie and she'll take you to Aunty Isla's. You can stay with Genie,' she finished breathlessly.

As if she understood everything her mother had just told her, Ali nodded her head and ran the small distance as fast as she could. Bracing for impact against Severus, Hermione accepted the hug from her daughter, pressing a kiss to her face before she had to let her go for fear of squeezing her too hard.

As Severus pulled their daughter from her arms and hugged her too, Hermione turned to Minerva. 'Don't forget her bag near the front door,' she grimaced, 'and her toy is on her bed. Ali will show you.'

'Relax my dear,' commented Dumbledore. 'You focus on giving birth. We know exactly what to do. You've had us well prepared for this situation for months!'

Hermione attempted a smile that turned into another grimace. 'This is a quick one.' She dropped her voice so that only Severus could hear her. 'We need to get to the Hospital Wing _now_.'

She refused to move quickly for fear of scaring Ali, but the minute they cleared the door and she doubled over in pain as another powerful contraction ripped through her, her husband was beyond caring. Ignoring all protests, Severus picked his wife up and carried her to the Hospital Wing.

At 11:59pm that night – after a quickfire labour of just over three hours – a boy was born to the yelling Hermione and I'm-in-pain-but-I-refuse-to-show-it Severus Snape.

When Dumbledore shared the news that Delidyr Severus Snape had arrived the night before, it was met with a round of moderate applause. But when the Headmaster elaborated on this news with the announcement that Potions classes were cancelled for the day, the response was a universal combination of whoops, cheers and whistles, with much joy all around.

For the first years – some having heard of Severus Snape the War Spy from their parents, some having heard of Severus Snape the Professor from older siblings and some having never heard of him at all – their first experience with the notorious Potions Master was a sleep-deprived one.

* * *

_Next chapter: _Baby Number Three.


	6. Baby Number Three

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations. I have borrowed the characters of J K Rowling and made my own little alternate universe.

* * *

Hard at work scrubbing cauldrons in the potions classroom on a Friday night, Dale McAuley was less than impressed.

He'd only spoken once!

It was well known throughout the castle that the Potion Professor's wife and children were currently away. Scrubbing at a particularly nasty stuff seemingly glued to the cauldron, the fifteen year old lamented that he could not use his wand. Sighing in a dramatic manner – but not too loud to be heard and accused of complaining – he returned to work.

It was hardly surprising though, when you thought about it, he mused. As who wouldn't want a break from the nasty Potions Professor? Having said that, he really wish Mrs Snape would come back soon, because whilst Snape throwing out detentions left, right and centre was nothing new, this week he was supervising each and every one of them _himself_.

Nearby, said detention giver scowled as he wrote another biting comment on the margin of a second year essay in red ink.

He did not like this away business.

When Mister McAuley shuffled toward the desk and declared fearfully that he was done, Snape didn't bother raising his head. 'Fine. Go.'

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, McAuley scattered before his teacher changed his mind and decided to survey his work.

When the door opened again just minutes later, Snape was not impressed. 'I thought I told you to be gone?' he said impatiently.

'Really Severus?' said a new voice. 'Well, if that's the case then...'

Hearing the familiar voice, his head shot up in surprise. 'Hermione!'

'Hello Sev,' said the smiling woman. He noted the child in his wife's arms, but failed to see baby number two. 'Where's Del?' he asked.

Hermione grinned even wider, inclining her head to the ground. Rising from his desk, Snape saw Del was gripping the leg of a chair, wobbling slightly backwards and forwards. Leaving his desk, Snape moved for a clear line of sight. Del, upon seeing his father, turned fully to him and focused.

The toddler let go and took a step forward. Resisting an urge to pick him up before he fell, Severus squatted down. Del took two more steps, almost overbalanced and then righted himself. Chanting 'da da da' he propelled himself toward his father.

Moving too quickly, the little boy didn't know how to stop. Thankfully Severus caught him up in his arms before he could fall flat on his face. Holding his newly walking son tightly, his pride apparent, he pressed a kiss to his soft brown hair.

Looking at Hermione, he saw the same pride in her eyes. Walking the short distance to his wife, he clasped her neck and drew her in for a welcoming kiss which to readily responded to. Words were never his strong suit, but he put all he could into his gaze to tell her how much he had missed her.

He also realised that his normally rambunctious, independent daughter was still in her mother's arms. Resting a hand on his eldest child's back, he asked after her. 'What's the matter with Ali?'

Hermione hitched the two year old up as she answered. 'She hasn't been feeling well since yesterday,' explained the young woman. Slipping his hand to Ali's warm forehead, Severus was concerned when she moaned and weakly pulled away from his touch.

'It's nothing to be worried about,' she reassured him. 'It's just a cold. On the other hand,' she continued smoothly. 'I'm late.'

He was perplexed at her declaration. 'What do you mean you're late?' he asked in confusion, his face turning to her. 'You're home early. Not that I don't mind,' he followed quickly. 'What with Del walking and Ali sick, but...'

Hermione interrupted him then. 'No Severus. I'm _late_.' Seeking her eyes, he saw a degree of fear and hope in her depths. Seeing her bite her bottom lip and pull Ali closer to her, he suddenly realised what she was trying to tell him. 'You're late,' he repeated faintly.

'Yeah,' confirmed Hermione with a look, shifting the unresisting form in her arms between her and her husband as an unconscious barricade.

'Well,' said Severus, taken aback but his face showing nothing. 'That was unexpected.'

'Mm hmm,' ventured Hermione neutrally, her eyes intent on his blank face, trying to find out how he felt about it. He explained no further as he gestured for Ali. 'Hand her over,' he ordered quietly.

Hands free and unsure of what to do with empty limbs, she planted her hands in her back pocket, the action thrusting her body forward. 'So...'

'So what?' shrugged Snape as Ali wrapped her arms around his neck, narrowly missing her brother. 'Looks like we'll have another one to worry about in ...'

'Six months,' provided Hermione.

'Six months,' repeated Severus, his mind thinking back three months and the possible night of conception... _Oh. _He could see that Hermione could recall one such night when they had forgone the now permitted Ministry-approved contraceptives.

'Yeah,' smirked Hermione, and he was greeted with the notion – and not for the first time – that his wife should have been in Slytherin. '_That _night.'

* * *

Snape had patrol and after settling both children and ordering his wife to rest, he set off, regretting his decision to fill his planned family-free nights with such an exercise.

A combination of lack of dunderheads roaming the halls and a desire to be with his family meant that Snape was back in his quarters in record time (for him at least) to discover that his wife really didn't know the meaning of rest. 'Why aren't you asleep wife?' he growled from the doorway.

She didn't even look up from where she was propped against the headboard. 'Couldn't sleep without you,' she shrugged. 'You're back early.'

'Dunderheads all in their beds for once,' he explained, moving across the room and removing various pieces of clothing.

Slipping into bed, Hermione moved to him instantly. He'd missed her more than he ever thought he could miss someone, but he was ill equipped to show it. 'Don't you ever get tired of sleeping on me wife?' he said gruffly.

'Nope,' replied Hermione succinctly, splaying her hand across his chest. As Severus grumbled, but nonetheless pulled her closer, Hermione rested happily. 'I missed you too honey.'

Severus smirked as he ran his hands over her naked back and thighs. More than happy to remain under his ministrations, Hermione had something on her mind she needed to clarify before she took this any further.

Propping her head up on his chest, the taut abdomen that represented yet another Snape pressed against her husband's leg. 'How do you feel about this really?' she asked.

'Mm?' replied Severus vaguely, a hand threading through her hair, his mind a mile away.

'We're having another baby Severus,' said Hermione in her best I'm-talking-so-please-do-try-and-focus tone.

'I don't mind Hermione,' he said seriously, adjusting his head so that he could look into her eyes. 'Any child that you and I create is welcome.'

'You're not angry?' she asked, pushing to make sure.

'Why on earth would I be angry?' he asked, bemused.

'It wasn't planned,' she reasoned. 'We've already got the two Ministry-ordered kids. We don't need to have any more.'

'I don't give a damn about what the Ministry ordered or not,' said Severus fiercely. Deciding that he'd had enough of this conversation, he reversed their positions.

In the dim moonlight that lit the room, it was difficult to see her fully. Running his hands along her side, they came to rest on her swollen abdomen. Caressing the swell, he made a note. 'You look bigger than last time.'

'You trying to say I look fat?' asked Hermione lazily, lifting on arm to prop up her head, both comfortable with the other's nakedness.

'Do I have a death wish?' replied her wise husband wryly. 'Mm, I was just commented that you're showing earlier.'

Reaching down he pressed a kiss to her soft swell. Raising his eyes, he sought Hermione's and was taken aback by the love and happiness there. Trailing a line of kisses upward, his mouth found hers. Making sure to keep his weight off her, his tongue sought entrance as his wife's arms came up and looped around his neck.

He then commenced showing her just how much he'd missed her. Somewhere at the back of his mind, he mused that such actions were the reason they had ended up in this situation in the first place, but he summarily dismissed such thoughts from his mind and turned his attention to much more pleasurable exercises.

* * *

The following morning Severus discovered a drawback to Del's newfound walking ability. Dawn was barely streaking through the window when without ceremony his eye was suddenly pulled open. Thinking he must be getting soft in his fatherhood age, he startled awake and his arms automatically clasped the intruder.

Opening his eyes, he found himself looking into eyes as dark as his own. Happy to see him awake, his son clapped his cheeks. 'Up!' he declared as Severus winced at Del's exuberant movements.

His sick daughter who now looked anything but was not far behind her brother as she climbed up onto the bed. 'Wake up!' Ali crowed as she scrambled over his sheet-covered legs. Severus shot out an arm to trap his daughter before she plonked herself on her pregnant mother.

Not deterred, Ali reached over and pulled her mother's eyes open before he could stop her.

Hermione jolted awake instantly. 'Mm?' she asked groggily. 'Sev?'

'It would appear that our children have decided to grace us with an early morning call in bed,' explained Severus, his voice grainy.

'Mm,' confirmed Hermione sleepily. Seeing Del making a move for her, scrambling off his father's chest, she reached out her arms for the baby. Slipping him down onto the bed between them, she looked over to the father of her children as Ali arranged herself on his chest.

There were no words needed.

* * *

_Next chapter: _And Baby Number _Four_?


	7. Baby Number Four?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations. I have borrowed the characters of J K Rowling and made my own little alternate universe.

* * *

Severus Snape pulled his son's diaper free as he sent a warning to his eldest daughter, out of sight behind him. 'Don't even think about it Allinorah.'

Ali froze, one foot and one hand in mid-air, the others gripping the shelves as she turned to look at her father. _How did he see that? _All she could see was his back. The two year old had realised lately that her father seemed to have eyes at the back of his head. He saw _everything_.

Waiting a second, and with nothing further from her Daddy, she decided to ignore his warning any way and scrambled up another shelf.

Severus placed a hand on his one year old son's chest as he turned to his daughter. 'Ali. Down. Now.'

He had no opportunity to follow through as Del took advantage of the fresh air and decided to take a leak. As Severus pulled his wet shirt free from his skin, thankful that his face had been turned away at that moment, Del laughed and clapped his hands as Ali pushed on ever upward.

When Del made to run, he aborted his drying attempts as he grabbed his half naked child. Swiftly placing a diaper on his wriggling boy, he swung him up into his arms, rising.

Ali had almost reached the top shelf when Severus spoke again. 'Allinorah Jane Snape. What did I tell you? Get down this instant or ...'

Poor Ali startled at her father's voice and her hand slipped from the shelf as she lost her grip and balance. Severus caught his free-falling daughter when she suddenly fell downwards. Holding Del in one arm and Ali somewhat less than conveniently in the other, Severus Snape wasn't prepared for the laughter from the doorway.

'If you'd stop laughing madam,' he growled, 'and assist, it would be most appreciated.'

Hermione laughed still, but stepped further into the room to take possession of their son. Del happily moved into his mother's arms as said mother grinned, adjusting his legs. 'I think it's hysterical that the fact you are the fearsome bat of the dungeons holds no sway whatsoever over your daughter,' laughed Hermione again.

'Believe me, I've tried,' muttered Severus as Ali moved adventurously in his arms. He lamented that his arms weren't made for this kind of handling. Tugging her free, he held her at eye level. 'No more climbing the shelves Ali,' he said seriously. 'You might fall and hurt yourself.'

'Not fall,' said Ali obstinately.

'Beside the point sweetheart,' replied Severus. Kissing her forehead, he couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face when his eldest daughter tweaked his nose. 'You're stinky.'

Realising that he had been holding both children against his soiled shirt, he dropped Ali to the floor. He turned to where his wife was still grinning, Del already on the floor.

The stench of his shirt now reaching his own nose, he tugged the white linen free. Balling it up in one hand, he dropped it down next to Del's old diaper. 'So how did it go?'

Turning to his wife when she failed to respond, he saw her eyes running over his bare chest. 'It's nothing you haven't seen before,' he said exasperatedly.

'Mm?' asked Hermione, her eyes meeting his. Shaking her head, she grinned. 'Sorry, mind was off with the... fairies.'

'Pregnancy brain arrives again at last,' said Severus sarcastically as he prepared to reach down for the shirt and diaper. He halted when his wife spoke. 'About that...' trailed off Hermione.

'About what?' he asked in a warning tone, stepping closer to her. Placing a crooked finger under her chin, he edged her face upward.

'It's twins,' she blurted out.

'Merlin,' swore Severus, dropping his hand. 'We're becoming like the Weasleys. Worse than that, we're popping them out once a year.' He realised too late just what he had said when he saw Hermione's face.

_Oops. _

She levelled her gaze on him. 'For that,' she declared deceptively sweetly, nodding beyond him. 'You're on bath duty.' Severus watched his wife march past him and then saw what she meant. Del was standing shirtless, hard at work attempting to remove his new diaper, whilst his older sister was already devoid of every stitch of clothing.

Right.

* * *

A week later, Severus Snape wished that he could go back in time and remove any and all mention of the Weasleys.

Ali and Del sitting happily with the blocks, cups and spoons that were serving as their orchestra, Severus sought out his wife. He found her in their bedroom, lying on her side on the bed, looking away from him. There was a distinct melancholy feel to the room.

Sparing one last glance to his occupied children, Severus slipped into their bedroom, leaving the door open just a crack: enough room for either of his children to push the door open if necessary, but also enough to keep them away for a while.

Sitting on the edge of the bed closest to him, he rested his palm on the mattress behind her back and leant forward.

He could see that his arrival had startled his wife. Unprepared as she was, she had no time to hide anything: he could see the tears streaking her cheeks and the paper she held clasped in her hand. 'Hermione?' he asked, concern for her well-being and then for their unborn children.

He was unnerved when she rolled onto her back, sniffled, but made no move as he shifted closer. Resting a hand on her rounded abdomen, he was horrified when she burst into a fresh round of tears and turned away from him again, lying on her side.

Tossing up between keeping his distance and going to her, he figured that in the past, she'd always sought him out, so perhaps it was safer to get closer. Resting a hand on her raised hip, he made sure to keep his hand from her lower body. 'Hermione?' he ventured once again gingerly.

She offered no response, except to thrust her hand up, the clenched piece of paper now before his eyes. Taking the parchment, he saw that it was part of the _Daily Prophet_. "New Official Youngest Yet." Below was text highlighting the achievements of Susan Bones in her promotion in the Ministry of Magic.

_Now where did he know that name from? _

'That could have been me.' She spoke so softly that he had to drop his head to make sure he heard it properly.

He wasn't a mind reader, and wondered if his next words would be right. 'What could have been you sweetheart?' he asked.

'It wasn't supposed to be like this,' she continued. He had a feeling that she wasn't done, and held his words. 'I was supposed to graduate and get a job and work and then get married and then have a family. It wasn't supposed to be the other way round.'

She pulled away from him then and he let her go as she slipped from the bed. She stood before him, both hands on her swollen abdomen as she faced him. 'Will I be a Weasley too?' she spat out, demanding an answer as she angrily pointed at where their unborn children resided.

'Hermione...' he began, damning himself to hell and back for his comment the week before as he swung his legs over the edge.

Her mood changed swiftly as exhaustion filled her features. 'Don't get me wrong,' she said weakly, lifting one hand to her head. 'I love Molly, but I don't want a life dictated by children.' She was almost whimpering as she crossed her arms across her chest. 'I can't.'

It was hurting Severus to see his wife in this state. 'I understand if you don't want these children,' he spoke softly, rising from the bed, 'and seeing as we already have tw...'

'Don't you dare suggest that,' said Hermione, her head flying up, her eyes on fire. She came at him, her fists raised as she began to beat at his chest. 'Don't say that!' She was sobbing as he swept her into his arms. He held her tightly to him as she cried.

Easing back down to the bed, he kept her close as he pulled her into his lap. She didn't meet his eyes as she gripped his shirt and spoke softly. 'Don't you ever suggest that again,' she said fiercely.

'I promise,' he said softly, pressing his lips to her head. 'I'm sorry Hermione.'

He had no further opportunity to speak as the bedroom door was pushed open and his children entered into the room. They had their backs to the door, and Severus' grip tightened on his wife. He wasn't sure if his two oldest children were what Hermione needed right now.

Nonetheless, it took Ali two seconds to see that her mother was distressed. 'Mummy crying!' said Ali as she scrambled up onto the bed, dropping to all fours as she tried to see her mother's face.

Severus didn't let go.

'Mummy's not crying anymore baby,' said Hermione sniffling, a weak smile on show for her daughter. 'Mummy's going to be okay now.' She turned her face to his then. 'Daddy made Mummy feel better.'

Del was still standing on the floor, his hands balanced on the mattress as he looked up at his sister and parents. Shuffling closer to lean against where his mother's legs were on top of his father's, he pointed to his mother's stomach. 'Bay'ee!' he declared clearly.

'Yeah kiddo,' said Hermione softly, easing forward to pull her son into her lap. 'It's a baby.' When Del went for her shirt, pulling it up and gleefully tapped Hermione's swollen abdomen, she explained animatedly. 'Guess what? It's _two _babies.'

Severus allowed one arm to leave his wife then when Ali tugged on his shoulder. Drawing her into the collective embrace, he silently trained his eyes on his wife.

* * *

For all her reassurances that she was now fine – 'I was just having an off moment,' she'd told him when they'd left the bedroom. 'It's nothing – just hormones.' – he wasn't so sure that she was fully okay again. Leaning back against the kitchen table later that night with Ali and Del asleep, a bottle in one hand, his eyes bore into the back of where his wife was washing up. 'What do you want to do?' he asked abruptly, daring to interrupt her precious 'me' time at the sink.

There was a long moment before she replied.

'You know what?' she said softly. 'I don't think anyone's ever asked me that.' She stilled, her head shifting to the right as she thought. 'I never wanted to be an auror like Harry and Ron,' she reasoned with herself. 'Even working at the Ministry feels a little stifling. I don't want an apprenticeship, not with you and the kids and the hours... I always liked books,' she said, speaking to herself. 'I'd love to do some research.'

'Why don't you?'

She turned to him then, bracing her own back against the sink. 'Seriously?'

'Just because we're married and we have children together, doesn't mean that you have to be stuck at home with our children constantly,' he said, deadly serious.

'Mm.'

'Hermione?' he asked, concerned when she stared off into space.

'It's okay Sev,' she said with a smile, the most real one that he had seen all day as she crossed the short distance between them. 'I'm just trying to imagine what it would be like to be studying again.'

'Your brain was not made for sitting around at home Mia,' he said, discarding the bottle to pull his wife into the space between his knees. 'And it was my fault for not bringing this up earlier,' he added as Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, his own hands coming to rest on her waist.

'And we don't have to stay here forever you know?' he continued before she could speak. 'The year Ali leaves for Hogwarts, I cease teaching there and we can...'

Hermione looked at him in confusion. 'Since when?' she interrupted. 'When did you decide on that?'

He looked sheepish as he met her eyes. 'Since the day she was born.'

'You've been thinking about leaving Hogwarts since Ali was born?' said Hermione incredulously. She blinked. 'Well, that is sure some foresight.'

'So what do you think?' he asked softly, gently moving his fingers to rest upon her swell. 'How about we see about getting you back into the swing of things before these two arrive?'

She pulled herself closer to him. 'I think I could go for that.'

'You think?' he asked in a rare teasing tone as his lips were a hairsbreadth from hers.

'I think so,' confirmed Hermione, closing the gap. Her arms tightened around his neck as he deepened the kiss. Her legs came up to wrap around his waist when he stood and made for their bedroom.

The last thing he thought before he undressed his wife was that he was looking forward to banishing any and all Weasley references from future conversations.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hadn't expected that chapter to be so heavy, so apologies to those who were seeking something a little lighter!

_Next chapter: _Kaylena Samara and Jordanna Tamora.


	8. Kaylena Samara and Jordanna Tamora

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations. I have borrowed the characters of J K Rowling and made my own little alternate universe.

* * *

It was a Thursday afternoon in late January when Severus Snape arrived home from his afternoon classes, stepped in the door, and was greeted with chaos.

Del was bawling from his position on the floor as Ali raced around the room. His wife was attempting to catch Ali, but the two and a half year old was too quick for her pregnant mother. 'It's okay Del,' Hermione called as he stepped into the room.

Snagging Ali when she dashed unseeingly past him, he held her up in his arms, raising an eyebrow in question to his oldest daughter. His daughter's yelling face changed instantly into innocence at seeing her father.

Ali confined, Hermione snagged the crying Del from the floor, bracing her hand on the other side of her swollen abdomen with a wince of pain as she approached her husband and mischievous daughter.

Hermione just looked at her husband in exasperation. Still decked out in his teaching robes, Severus took the screaming Del from his wife's arms – whereby Ali obediently handed the padded book over – and pushed her in the direction of the lounge without a word.

Sapped of energy, she obeyed. Tripping slightly over a stray toy, Hermione took a seat on the couch, one hand resting on her bump and the other brushing her hair from her face. Her back was to them, but she heard Severus explaining to her children that they were going for a walk to give Mummy some rest time.

Ali slithered down her father's body in a race to get to her bedroom and grab her shoes. Time with Daddy was always treasured. Juggling and rocking the inconsolable Del, Severus looked at his wife. 'Sit,' he ordered. 'I'll be back.'

Hermione heard Severus take the crying Del to the bedroom so that he could remove his teaching robes. Following them, she snagged Del's shoes from his room and watched the swiftly changed Sev pick up their crying son once again from the bed and hold him close to his chest, rocking slightly.

Her reverie at the sight was interrupted when Ali pulled on her pants. 'I'm ready Mummy!'

Hermione looked down – her anger from before gone – and saw that her daughter had her shoes on the wrong foot. Looking up, she also saw Severus giving her a look of mild frustration at her presence.

Ignoring him, she took a seat on the bed. Placing Del's shoes on the bed next to her, she gestured for Ali to hop up on the bed. Struggling to breathe as she bent over, she quickly switched her daughter's shoes.

Taking a seat next to his pregnant wife, Severus reached for his son's shoes. Del turned in his embrace, fighting his attempts to put his shoes on. Several wriggles and attempts later, he managed to get his shoes onto the crying toddler.

Two children finally ready, Ali jumped off the bed, racing for the door as Severus stood up with his overtired son in his arms.

Trailing them to the front door, Hermione saw that her husband restrained Ali from running too far and jostled the now whimpering Del in his other arm. He leant forward for a kiss and ordered her to rest.

Neither confirming nor denying his order, Hermione reached forward and caressed his cheek. 'Thank you.'

Watching them go, Hermione shut the door and looked at the messy lounge room. Bracketing her bump, she spoke to her active passengers. 'Let's get this cleaned up yeah?'

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione sat on the lounge with a tea, revelling in the peace and quiet, and best of all the cleanliness. Even her unborn children deemed to allow their mother some peace and quiet.

When Severus returned just under an hour later, it was with two children who had calmed down considerably, happily ate their dinner and were hustled off to bed. More than happy for Severus to take control of the night time routine solo, she pressed a kiss to each child before she clasped his hand and pulled him into the lounge room.

As Severus sprawled back on the couch, Hermione remained standing with back pains. Bracing herself, her fingers splayed across her back in a useless attempt at pain relief, she faced her husband. 'If you ever get me pregnant again, I swear to God...' she trailed off, not needing to finish her threat.

Snape knew better than to correct her by saying that this particular event had been a surprise on both sides. Never correct a pregnant and hormonal woman – she was always right!

'We are never doing this again,' she muttered as she eased her cumbersome form onto the couch beside him. When she turned and gripped the couch arm, her back to him, he moved to oblige her, again wisely refraining from commenting as he shifted to rest his hands on her shoulders and massage her tight muscles.

Honestly – not that he would ever tell her in this state if he wanted to live – he loved seeing Hermione pregnant with his child. There was something about knowing that it was their love that had made all this possible.

When she shrugged off his hands, he shifted down the couch. Third time around, he knew what made her comfortable. When her head rested upon his upper thigh, legs slung over the couch arm, and one arm came to rest over her eyes, he slipped a hand to massage her considerable swell.

'This is going to be a very long three weeks.'

* * *

Three days later, Severus Snape wasn't to know that his regular Sunday tradition was not to be.

Every Snape family member knew that every Sunday morning without fail, Severus Snape took half an hour _alone_ to read his Potions Journals. No ifs, buts or maybes. And he must never be disturbed.

Hermione had a very good reason for doing so though on this particular day. As she gripped the doorframe, breathing heavily at the threshold, Ali trailed after her mother, not understanding why her mother wouldn't pick her up.

Hermione called out to her husband in an attempt to interrupt his 'me time', but it was to no avail.

Giving into Ali's calls, she picked up her suddenly, abnormally clingy daughter, trying not to squeeze too hard when another contraction ripped through her.

It was seventeen month old Del who managed to gain Snape's attention. The toddler appeared from nowhere, toddled across the room, climbed up his father's long legs, under the journal and positioned himself firmly in his lap, blocking his vision. Del stuck his thumb in his mouth as his father eyed him irately.

The glare having no effect on him, Del raised his other hand to the study door, removed his thumb and spoke clearly. 'Mum.'

Wondering at his strange behaviour and the rather annoying interruption, Severus turned his head. Seeing the light sheen on sweat on his wife's brow, he knew instantly what was happening. Flying up from his seat – almost losing Del in the process, but managing to place him on the floor without injury – he rushed over to the door.

The next movements were all a jumble as Hermione used one hand to grip her husband's shirt, groan through a contraction and pass – though it could have been more of a throw – Ali to Severus as she attempted to get her breath back, grunting.

Not expecting the birth for another three weeks, the Snapes weren't prepared.

Sliding the protesting Ali to the floor, Severus reached for the specially magicked mobile phone as he entered Isla Aratrass' home number. With no answer, he switched to her mobile. It was picked up on the fourth ring by Ethan Aratrass.

'Ethan!' he said quickly, opening a bag and pulling some of Ali and Del's clothes free of the drawers and into the bag.

'Severus?' asked the Muggle, confused. 'Is everything okay?'

'Hermione's gone into labour,' he explained, moving onto his bedroom next for Hermione's things. 'I need you to take the kids.'

'We're at the airport at the moment,' said Ethan apologetically. 'Isla's sister is heading off.'

Severus took a moment to stop and think of any other options. Dumbledore – Hogsmeade. Minerva – Hogsmeade. Potters – Away. Weasleys – no comment, and he trusted no one else. 'How soon can you get to St Mungo's?'

'Give us half an hour,' he promised. 'Isla will be able to get there then at least.'

'I'll see you in twenty.'

The Snape family arrived at St Mungo's in a flurry of pants, childrens and bags.

By all outside appearances, Severus Snape looked calm and in control, but inside he was struggling to keep track of everything. Hermione's contractions had eased off, but were still coming with an alarming regularity. Both Ali and Del were confused with what was happening, and he tried his best to reassure them.

Getting Hermione signed in, he knew that he couldn't go to her side straight away. His arms full of his children, he squeezed her hand as she was whisked away by competent midwives. Pacing the foyer impatiently, his mind was with his wife.

It was only when he reached the wall for the third time that he realised that his children were silent. Pausing, he looked down and saw two sombre eyed children looking up at him. 'It's okay,' he said, trying to reassure them that nothing was wrong. 'Mummy's just going to get the babies.'

They didn't look convinced, so he tightened his grip on them both and moved them higher in his arms. Hugging them both tightly to him, he was thankful when Isla stepped through the door. Easing his children back from his shoulders, he saw Ali's face brighten at the sight of the new arrival. 'Where's Genie?' she asked, scrambling down from his arms when she failed to see her best friend.

Isla smiled as she crouched down, mindful of her own rounded abdomen. 'She's with her Dad. You ready to go?'

'I go too,' said Del in a certain tone, looking wise beyond his age for a moment, and Severus was thankful that his son would go willingly. Handing the bags over, he kissed his children one last time before he faced the brunette.

'Isla...' started Severus, but the woman waved him on. 'Go Severus.'

He didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

With her husband by her side, Hermione gave birth to twins just under ten hours later.

They were early, but after a thorough checking by the healer and a feed, the two newest Snapes were declared to be in good health – a little small, but otherwise okay.

'That was quite a scare,' said Severus when they were finally left alone in the dark of the night. The babies lying next to each other on a soft pillow, Hermione resting back against her own on the bed. 'You weren't due for another three weeks.'

'Guess they were impatient,' reasoned Hermione. 'Wonder where they got that from?' she teased, looking pointedly at him.

'Minx,' he replied, but with no malice, running a long finger over the smattering of brown hair and black hair that adorned his two newborn children.

'Well, this is going to be interesting,' said Hermione, looking from one sleeping babe to the other. 'Two at a time.'

'We should be thankful we didn't get two the first time around!'

There was very little sleep to be had that night, and when Isla, Ethan and Genevieve brought by the two elder Snape children the following morning for a visit, both parents looked to the new arrivals with weary smiles.

Hermione held one small baby wrapped in a blanket, sleeping in her arms, whilst Severus held the other in his. Seeing his children running across the room, Severus gently slipped the elder twin by nine minutes onto the bed next to his wife as he eased off the bed.

Opening his arms, he caught the sprinting Ali and the running Del that followed close by. Standing up, he saw that neither were looking for a hug from him, both craning toward the bed.

Nodding his head when Isla said softly that they would be back in a little while, Ethan swinging his protesting stepdaughter up into his arms as the family left, Severus moved closer to the bed. Obliging, he eased his children down onto the end of the bed with a warning. 'Careful!'

Ali was ooh-ing and ahh-ing as she crawled up the far side of the bed, looking at the brown haired sleeping baby in her mother's arms, whilst Severus slipped the black haired twin into his own arms once again, wrapping the loose blanket tighter.

Del climbed into the nonexistent gap between his father's side and his mother's legs as both shifted to accommodate the toddler. Rising he grasped Severus' shoulder as he looked down at his mother. 'Boy?' he queried with a point at the baby in her arms, a constant inquiry as to gender his latest development.

'No, it's a girl sweetheart,' said Hermione, easing the baby more upright so that her older sister and brother could see her better.

'Boy?' asked Del hopefully, almost poking out the eye of his other younger sibling in his father's arms when he lost his balance.

'No Del,' said Hermione, a little regretful. 'She's a girl too.'

'No boys,' said Del woefully. Pulling free one hand, Snape drew the toddler back to him. 'Looks like we're the only two boys son!' he declared.

Del thought about it for a moment, before he nodded his head. 'Boys!' he said determinedly, decided that this was now a good thing. As Del crouched down for a better look at his baby sister, Severus' eyes sought Hermione's. He could see the relief in her tired eyes too, though he knew it was foolish to expect sibling rivalry to be forever gone.

Their moment of shared understanding was interrupted when Ali shifted back, resting against her mother's upright knees, looking over to the baby Del was fawning over. 'What names?' she demanded to know.

Hermione nodded to the baby in her arms. 'This is Jordanna Tamora,' she said softly. Del eased back as his father lifted the baby to rest back against his chest. 'And this is Kaylena Samara,' said Severus.

For whatever reason, Del's attention now switched to the other baby. 'Tor!' he declared in a clear voice, crawling up to his mother. Ali – not impressed that her view was now blocked of her sister – protested. 'I want to hold her!'

Knowing that his wife was still feeling sore, and looking to avoid a war, he gestured Ali over. 'You can hold Kaylee.'

As Ali sat on his lap and he assisted her in holding the baby with hair that would no doubt be as dark as her own - and his - he left his hands supporting Kaylee's small form as she shifted. Looking up to where Hermione was guiding Del's movements to be gentle as he held the duly nicknamed Tor's small fist, he did something that would make every Hogwarts student run for the hills.

He smiled.

* * *

_Next chapter: _Baby Number Five.


	9. Baby Number Five?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations. I have borrowed the characters of J K Rowling and made my own little alternate universe.

* * *

It was 7am and Hermione Snape stood in the shower washing her hair.

When her husband pulled back the shower door without warning, she turned to him. He held Kaylee in one arm back against his chest as said baby ate her fist with great interest. 'Have you seen my papers Mia?' Severus Snape asked his wife.

'Did you check the study?' she replied, washing the last of the conditioner from her hair.

'Ah,' he replied and moved to leave the bathroom.

'Pass me a towel will you?' called Hermione as the water stopped.

As Severus left with their six month old baby in his arms, she quickly towelled herself dry and dressed. On her way to the kitchen, she plucked a toy free from her warring three and almost two year old children. 'If you're going to fight over it, neither of you get it,' she warned. 'Now Daddy's got breakfast ready. Scooch.'

Toy already forgotten, Ali and Del raced for the kitchen.

Noticing Tor seated up on the lounge floor, she brushed her brown haired baby's soft hair before she set about preparing the twins' bottles.

Made, and with a warming charm heating the milk, she reached for Kaylee so that Severus now had two hands free with which to man the food for himself and their two eldest children. Seating Kaylee on the couch, she plucked Tor from the floor.

Testing the temperature, she cuddled Tor into her right hand side. Kaylee was the polar opposite of her sister, more than happy to be sprawled on the couch, her head propped up against her mother's leg instead of cradled close. Both babies raised their little hands in their attempt to hold the bottles themselves as they fed.

From her perch on the lounge, Hermione could see her husband seated at the table clearly: Del sat on his left knee, Ali on his right. There was a large bowl of cereal before them as Severus took turns in feeding himself and his two youngsters.

An hour later, Severus donned his teaching robes and prepared to leave for Hogwarts. After a kiss to each of his children, Severus approached his wife. She was gathering up the bowls from the table and pecked him on the lips. Hardly impressed with this lacklustre farewell, he grasped her hips and pulled her back against him.

Hermione grinned as she pressed her lips against his. 'Have a nice day,' she said softly when they parted.

He grunted in response.

The morning disappeared like it always did before it was time for the kids' afternoon naps. With the twins down with a 'good night, sleep tight' to put themselves to sleep and her sleep loving son's eyes closing the minute he hit the pillow, Ali grumbled as she slipped into bed. Hermione left her daughter wide awake, playing with the sheets.

With nothing pressing, she headed for the study where her book was. Tuesday was her children-free day that she dedicated to research, but sometimes she could snatch short periods of reading throughout the day and often at night.

She was interrupted not long after when a little body entered the room. 'I can't sleep Mummy.' Ali's tone was a balance between whining and defiance.

Hermione pushed her book to the side. Her eldest child had balked at the afternoon naps for the past week or so, and even though she'd tried, she was usually up within twenty minutes. Hermione suspected that a compromise of every second afternoon might be forthcoming.

Nodding her head in acquiescence, Ali sprinted across the room, scrambling up into her mother's lap. 'I study too!' she declared. 'Write my name,' she said, pointing to a blank piece of parchment.

Hermione raised her eyebrow when her daughter's head turned up to hers. Ali recalled her manners when her mother wasn't forthcoming. 'Please!'

'Sure.'

She found that she managed half an hour of reading with her daughter beside her, brow furrowed in concentration, tongue poking out, before she grew bored with the activity and left the room. Finding it difficult to continue reading, Hermione followed her daughter out.

When the twins woke up and Del was roused half an hour later, they headed outside.

Taking a seat, she took a bite of carrot as the twins happily rolled on the lawn. She had to keep on eye on Kaylee who was happily reaching for and attempting to eat the various items about her, whilst Tor bobbed her head, intent on grasping a dandelion.

Their snack done, she reached for a book. She was reading out the last page when Severus arrived home and all attention was transferred onto him.

The better part of the next hour was spent outside: Hermione was flat on her back with Kaylee flying up on her arms as her husband chased after Del, Ali not far behind. Tor clapped her hands at the sight.

Their game complete, Severus clapped his hands together. 'Bath time.'

'No!' cried little boy Snape as Ali cried 'Yay!' Catching his wife's eyes, he sighed heavily. 'Must we go through this charade every night?'

Hermione grinned as she gathered up their various paraphernalia, but offered no sympathy. Their son was the last in and first out. 'Start running,' she said cheekily, slapping his backside as he rose with the twins in his arms.

His eyes glittered as he shot her a look over his shoulder.

Ali was right alongside him as he entered the house, leaving a trail of clothes in her excitement for the bath, in complete opposition to her brother.

With the water running on command, Severus summoned the two bouncers and deposited his six month old babies into the contraptions. Rolling up his sleeves, he snagged his eldest daughter before she jumped into the water. Testing the water temperature, he then allowed the wriggling Ali to take her seat in the bath. She shuffled down to the far end and reached for her toys.

Kaylee was first. As he stripped his daughter of her clothing, he spotted Del slink into the room. Deciding to allow him to maintain the illusion that he did not know he was there, he eased Kaylee into the water.

As he swiftly washed her, her little hands splashed around in response to her older sister's splashing, both splashings resulting in a very wet father. When one such splash – with more force than he had thought possible of the baby – sent water flying up into Ali's face, he ran his hand over her face before she could complain.

As he pulled Kaylee free and laid her on the towel, he could hear Tor and Del's laughs behind him. Sparing a glance, he saw his son bouncing the bouncer with great exuberance as Tor happily bounced up and down.

Kaylee dressed and deposited in her bouncer, Severus smirked when Del backed away as he reached for Tor. 'You're next,' he warned his son as he stripped his youngest child.

Thankfully Tor enjoyed the water more than her brother did, but when he removed his clean daughter from the water, she began to cry. 'Ssh, sweetheart,' he coaxed as he dressed her, slipping each little limb into her outfit.

She was subdued enough when he pressed a kiss to her wrinkled forehead and placed her on the bouncer once again whereby she began to eat her fist.

Making a show of bouncing both daughters, he quickly snagged his son. Stripping the resisting boy, he plunked him into the water. A quick wash, hair cleaned, no unnecessary play and he was out quicker than his baby sisters.

The minute he was towelled dry and dressed, the little boy stood with his head bowed as he attentively tried to do up his buttons. Mismatched by one, Severus had no time to correct up as his son sprinted from the room.

Ali was last. 'Look at my prune-y fingers Daddy!' she laughed, dancing said fingers in front of his face as he reached for the cloth.

'Maybe you'll become a prune,' he suggested wryly as he ran the cloth over her body, a comment that his daughter disputed. 'Silly Daddy,' she laughed. 'Prune's a fruit!'

She didn't object when he washed her hair, happily making patterns with her fingers in the air. Her only complaint was when the water he poured over her hair was too cold. As she arched her back away with a call of 'Cold Daddy! Cold!', he heard Tor whimpering.

Extending his leg, he tapped her bouncer as the cries lessened.

The water ran out as he towel dried his daughter. His three year old was Little Miss Independent, and recently had insisted upon dressing herself, a task that he and Hermione lamented frequently, as it added another fifteen minutes to getting ready. At least this time it was only pyjamas and she had no other options, he mused as he strung up the towels.

Gathering up the various apparel littering the room, he picked up Tor and left the room. Throwing the dirty clothes into the corner in the hamper for the house elves on the way to the lounge room, he placed Tor on the floor.

Returning to the bathroom, Ali dashed by him as he reached for Kaylee, dismissing the bouncers from the room. His daughter had been gumming on her clean jumpsuit, and was less than impressed when he pulled the garment free. Spotting the wet patch, he reached for a toy for her to suck on when he dropped her down next to her twin.

After feeding the twins their mashed vegetables, and leaving Del seated on the kitchen counter next to his mother, pyjamas still mismatching and Ali dancing from side to side nearby, he left.

With the twins feeding at 10pm, he worked his schooling obligations around the need to be home by then. But tonight he wasn't patrolling: he had another obligation to keep.

Nonetheless, at ten pm on the dot, he arrived home to find Hermione curled up in the armchair, a book slipping from her lap.

Leaving her be, he prepared four bottles – two for tonight and enough for the following morning. Placing a heating charm on two, it never ceased to amaze him the rate that they went through everything with twins.

Placing the bottles warming up on the table, his wife still asleep, he headed for the bedroom where at 10:06 like clockwork, Kaylee woke up crying.

Stepping into the twins' room, both of them still sharing a cot (or else they would never go to sleep), he saw that Tor was also awake, rubbing her eyes as she looked up at him owlishly. Picking up their sleepy bodies, he headed for the lounge room where he discovered that the cries of their babies had not woken Hermione. Stepping closer to his wife, he knocked her knees gently with his own. 'Mia,' he said softly.

'Mnh?' groaned Hermione as she came awake.

Her mind wasn't fully functioning, but her arms, well used to this routine, reached for one baby as Severus retained the other. She yawned as she adjusted her shirt, well, seeing as it was several sizes too big for her, her husband's shirt, as she balanced Tor on her knees. Looping a leg under her body to be fully comfortable, she sat more upright as the six month old nursed.

Her mind now more alert, she spotted Severus on the couch opposite her, Kaylee resting back against his chest as she fed on her bottle, her dislike at being cuddled close apparent.

It was a sleepy Tor that was handed to her father for her bottle as Kaylee wriggled into her mother's grip. Holding her with the barest necessity as her black haired twin nursed, Hermione used her other hand to brush her hair back from her face. She smiled tiredly as she watched her husband cradle Tor close, nudging her lips to take the bottle.

The twins thankfully feeding with none of the dramas of the night before, the full babies were put down to sleep easily. Dumping the bottles in the kitchen, figuring she'd wash them up the next morning, Hermione returned to find her husband seated in the armchair she'd previously sat in, his nose in her book.

Slipping into his lap, the book pushed aside, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 'How was your day?' asked Severus, resting his hand heavily on her thigh, the other around her back. It was only at this late hour they were now able to get time for themselves.

'Same old, same old,' said Hermione, not bothering to hide her yawn. 'Yours?'

'I'd say "can't complain", but then that wouldn't be very truthful would it?'

Hermione looked at him startled. Whilst such opinions were normal, it was rarely said in such a tone that was harsh. 'Is everything okay Severus?' she asked warily, her fingers massaging his suddenly tense shoulder muscles.

She could see he looked ready to deny, but she flashed him a warning look. 'Don't hide anything from me.'

He sighed, pulling her closer. 'Draco had twins,' he said, propping his head on her shoulder.

'Good for him,' shrugged Hermione.

'I'm the godfather of the boy.'

'I see...'

* * *

The following morning a cry was heard at 5:30am and both parents came groggily awake. Noting the god awful hour, Hermione pushed at her husband. 'They're not my kids before 7,' she mumbled.

Snape snorted. _Since when? _But nevertheless, he rose from the bed.

The next time Hermione woke up, she had the strangest feeling. _Was that daylight? _Reaching out for her husband, she found the bed empty and the sheets long devoid of warmth. Shifting the other way, she looked at the clock.

_8:12?!_

Unable to recall the last time she'd slept to such an hour, she slipped from the bed. Relieving herself, she reached for a bathrobe. Pulling it tight, she headed into the lounge room, stopping short in the doorway as she surveyed the scene before her.

Tor was rocking backwards and forwards on her hands and knees whilst Kaylee was attempting a shuffle backwards of some sort on her bum. Del's nose was buried in a book, whilst Ali was brushing the hair of her doll, a doll that her husband obediently held still for her.

Hermione eased down onto the floor next to Severus, running her fingers through his hair as Ali finished up her task. When Ali danced around the room with the doll, gently boinking the heads of her younger siblings in her excitement, her husband swatted her hand away.

She grinned at his annoyance as Del, fed up with his sister, made his way over and plonked herself in her lap. 'What time are we expected?' asked Snape, his eyes watching his eldest daughter's antics.

'Mm, lunchtime,' said Hermione absentmindedly.

'So 3 then?' he confirmed blandly. Hermione looked up with a grin, pressing her lips to his. 'Nice try.'

It's a lazy morning, but when the time came to get ready, it was a mad dash around the house: Ali insisted on choosing what she wanted to wear and summarily emptied out all her drawers; Del was constantly underfoot, gripping his father's legs as Severus attempted to move about; Kaylee's leggings could not be found, and Hermione had to content herself with dressing her in the same colour as her twin, something she despised; and Tor refused to feed.

When Hermione left the bathroom a short while later after quickly applying her make up, she found all four children on the large bed, a protective guard shimmering on the edges: Ali was climbing up the bed post, Del was jumping up and down, Kaylee laughed her head off as she fell backward against the coverlet and Tor was sound asleep, her baby face smooth in deep slumber.

Severus entered the room then, thrusting the shrunkened baby necessities into his various pockets. He was strapping on a baby carrier, the other dumped on the bed. As Ali reached for the discarded pouch and tried to get her own arms in, Hermione fastened her necklace. 'Which one do you have?'

It took a moment for Severus to check the initial on the black carrier: J. 'I've got Tor's,' he said as Hermione nodded. She slid her fingers gently under the sleeping baby and handed it off to her husband. Tor rested against her father's chest, still sleeping as Hermione reached for the other carrier, Kaylee quickly installed facing forward.

Knowing that they had no doubt forgotten something, and her desire to be on time long gone, the Snape family came together and apparated.

They arrived in a jumble of talking and cries on the Potters' front yard: Ali begged for her father to let go of her hand so that she could join the noise she could hear coming from inside the house, Del tugged on her mother's pants with a sob of 'Book! Book!', Tor had awoken and was crying with her 'hungry' cry, whilst Kaylee for once was the quiet one.

The door was thrown open and Ginny walked down the path. 'Need some help there Hermione?' she asked as Ali dashed past her and into the house.

Hermione looked toward her old friend. 'Hi Ginny,' she said, her voice raised over the ruckus. 'We're fine... No, actually, could you take Kaylee for me?'

As the happy baby was transferred to her aunty, her less than happy twin was not satisfied with the finger her father had provided for her to suck on, seeing that it was not bringing forth milk and Hermione squatted down next to Del. 'What book are you talking about darling?'

'_The Broom that Could_,' sobbed Del, his little chest heaving. Pulling her distraught son into her arms, she rose. 'Did we pack that Sev?' she asked her husband.

'Mm?' asked Severus distracted, too busy trying to extricate his crying daughter from the carrier. 'The _Broom _book,' repeated Hermione. 'Did we pack that?'

'Front pocket,' confirmed the busy man. Hermione spoke encouragingly to her son as she reached into her husband's front pocket and pulled forth the desired object. 'Look sweetie,' said Hermione, swiftly enlarging the book. 'Daddy brought your book.'

Del's sobs became whimpers as he reached out for the book, as if not completely sure that it was actually there, before he snatched it up into his grasp. She made to put him down, but her son tightened her grip on her.

Thankfully, George Weasley announced his arrival in his booming voice and picked up the various bits and pieces that littered the lawn courtesy of the Snapes as his older brother apparated in.

An hour later it was significantly calmer.

Settled by the presence of his book, Del had finally let go of his mother, only to climb into his father's lap not long after and snuggle in for a sleep, book firmly held in his grasp. Ali was having the time of her life with the assortment of children present and Kaylee laughed, slapping the ground before her as she played a game they only knew the rules to with Teddy Lupin.

Tor finally fed, Hermione patted her daughter's back where she rested against her shoulder. She caught the end of a conversation when she passed the kitchen. 'Did you hear?' said Ginny.

'What?' came a voice she didn't know.

'Draco Malfoy has a kid.'

'What? Our worm of a Malfoy?' said Ron. 'Really?'

'It's in the paper,' confirmed Ginny. Her friend spotted her in the doorway as she flapped the papers. 'Hermione!' she called. 'Did you hear?'

'I know,' she nodded, running her hand up Tor's back.

'Feeling clucky again?' teased Harry.

'Gods no,' she laughed. She never noticed the intense look her husband gave her from the lounge room. 'Four kids is more than enough.'

* * *

_Next chapter: _Lucas Tobias Malfoy.


	10. Lucas Tobias

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations. I have borrowed the characters of J K Rowling and made my own little alternate universe.

**Author's Note: **I only have this chapter to explain how Lucas Tobias Malfoy becomes Lucas Tobias Snape, but if you are looking for a more detailed history, check out my other story 'Checkmate'.

* * *

Just under two years later, Severus Snape sat back on his chair deep in thought. As his third year Ravenclaw and Gryffindor class laboured over the pop quiz he had sprung on them, his mind was elsewhere.

Any student that perchance looked up at their professor would have seen the same scowl adorning his face as always. But behind that scowl, Snape was concerned.

The short letter he had received from Prudence Adassi – now Malfoy – had been to the point. _It's time._ A covert visit to Malfoy Manor had not relieved his fears: Lucas Tobias Malfoy was a squib, and was going to 'disappear' on the eve of his second birthday because Malfoys didn't tolerate non magical beings in their pureblood family line.

He was drawn from his dark thoughts to the realisation that he was twirling his platinum wedding band. He had noticed more and more over the years that when he was stressed or in turmoil, he twisted his ring.

Noting the time, he stood suddenly, startling some of the students. He didn't get his usual satisfaction from seeing their stricken faces, quills scribbling as fast as possible to get those last few words down. 'Papers up here now and a foot on the use of _nala bettalus_ for homework – make that two feet for your Mister Hoffman. You know why.'

As the students obediently scurried up to his desk, dumped their papers, gathered up their things and left the room as fast as they could, Snape remained standing until the last one had left before he sunk into his chair.

Bracing his hand up on a hand, he was thankful he now had a student-free period. He usually used this time to get through the piles of marking that seemingly never ended, so that he only took work home when necessary. But he couldn't bring himself to get into it at this point in time and he closed his eyes.

He didn't need his eyes to know who slipped into his classroom next though. 'Hello Mia,' he said tiredly, slowly opening his eyes. She was seated on a student desk before him decked out in a blouse and skirt. She was sans children and he wondered why she here on her study day.

He said exactly that.

His wife shrugged, leaning back on her arms, making herself comfortable on the desk. 'Seems to me that I'm better off being here than at the library today.'

Severus sighed, leaning forward on his desk, his hands clasped as he eyed his love. 'This is a mess,' he said softly. 'How do I know we're doing the right thing here?'

'It's like you said last night Severus,' she said gently. 'It's the only thing we can do.'

He sighed. 'It wasn't supposed to happen this way.'

They were interrupted when the potions classroom door opened and the tall Transfiguration Professor marched across the floor, head in her paper. 'Severus, do you have a ... I do apologise Professor,' said Minerva, her head finally up. 'I didn't realise you were with a student.'

It took the Scottish woman a moment to realise that no student she knew would ever sit on the desk in front of the Potions Master, let alone so comfortably. 'Hermione!' exclaimed the tall woman, recognising the face now turned toward her over her shoulder.

'Hello Minerva.'

Small talk aside, Hermione sensed that the teachers had something to speak about. Rising from her temporary chair she rounded the desk to where her husband still sat. 'We'll talk more later,' she said softly, pressing a kiss to his lips.

She didn't care about Minerva's presence or public displays of affection, and judging from his reaction, she got the feeling that he didn't either this time.

* * *

When Hermione arrived home after the school and child care pick up, the five of them were surprised to find Severus home from work early. He was seated in the lounge room, his head resting in his hands.

Tor slipped away from her mother and siblings, crossing the room. She climbed up into her father's lap, resting against his chest as she sucked her thumb. Snape pulled his two and half year old's thumb free, wrapped an arm around her and looked up into the concerned eyes of his wife holding school bags in her hand.

'What's wrong with Daddy?' asked Ali loudly of her mother.

'He has a headache stupid,' said Del as it if were the most obvious thing.

'But why does he have a headache?' pressed Ali, shoving her brother. 'And don't call me stupid.'

Severus sat up in his chair then, keeping Tor in his arms as he faced his family. 'Kids, there is something we need to tell you.'

As if expecting a story, his three other children lined up on the couch like three peas in a pod – Del retaliating against his sister's old push before he settled – and Hermione slipped from the room with the bags momentarily.

'You all remember Lucas, don't you?' Snape began.

Ali and Del nodded their heads, and seeing their action, two and half year old Kaylee nodded her head exuberantly too. 'I dunno Daddy,' said the soft voice of his not-to-be-the-youngest-for-much-longer child.

'He's Daddy godson,' he explained to the little girl in his arm. Tor nodded her head, burrowing further into her father's chest in complete understanding. 'He's going to come and stay with us for a while,' continued Snape, looking to his three oldest children again.

'Why is Luca coming to stay with us?' questioned Del, a nickname already granted to the absent boy.

'He can't say with his parents anymore,' explained Severus.

'Why not?' asked Ali, her nose crinkled.

'He just can't,' he replied somewhat sharply. He softened his tone quickly. 'His Mummy can't look after him anymore, that's all.'

Del was shrewd and picked up immediately on the lack of a mention of the father. 'What about his Daddy?'

'His Daddy can't either,' said Severus tightly. There would be a time and place to discuss the reason in the future with his children. He mentally shook himself. 'So that's why Daddy – and Mummy – are going to look after him.'

'Baby?' questioned Tor, removing her thumb for a moment, her twin nodding her head excitedly. With the Potters expecting baby number two, the two year olds were entranced.

'No Tor,' said Severus softly, brushing her hair. 'It's not a baby. He's the same age as you.'

'Two?' asked Kaylee in awe, holding up two fingers to denote the age.

'Almost,' said Snape and his heart clenched in sudden remembrance.

'When is he coming?'

'How long is he staying?'

'Where is he sleeping?'

His head was still tender as he raised his hand and silence reigned. 'Lucas will be arriving this week some time and he'll be with us well, forever.'

'Foreber and eber?' asked Kaylee, wide-eyed.

'Yes sweetheart,' said the newly arrived Hermione, slipping onto the arm of the couch. 'He'll be staying for a long time.'

'He's going to be part of the family,' added Severus.

'Cool, a brother,' said Del as Ali rubbed her hands together. 'Wait til Genie hears about _this_. She's never going to believe that I'm getting _another_ brother.'

Kaylee looked uncertain about what these changes meant and reached for her mother. Hermione cradled her in her arms as Tor also clutched her father's frock coat a little tighter. Severus was looking at his eldest daughter. 'How about we keep it a secret until he arrives, hmm?'

'Why?' Blast their decision to encourage questioning and independent thought in their children.

'It's a secret,' he said mysteriously with emotion he didn't feel. It seemed to work though.

The general feel was excitement at the coming arrival. All four wanted to snap into action and prepare their new arrival's room and toys and the like, but Hermione managed to convince them that perhaps just looking at their toys today, and leaving the room until tomorrow, would be better.

Later that night, the kids were not yet asleep, but at least in their own rooms, when Hermione entered the lounge room where her husband was cradling his head once again. 'Do you want me to fetch you a potion?' she offered.

'No,' he said. 'I want to feel the pain.'

She took a seat opposite him, curling her knees under her body as she leaned against the chair side. Making Severus talk was about as useful as sending a snowman to the desert. He'd talk when he was ready, and tonight, that was actually sooner rather than later.

'How could they do it?' he asked, his eyes full of pain as he found hers.

'I don't know Sev,' she said softly. When he wasn't forthcoming with more, she turned slightly off topic. 'When are you going?'

'Two nights,' he said shortly. 'We'll have to move quick you know?' he added. 'The adoption will be finalised Monday.'

She stood up then, coming to stand in front of him. She gently rested her hands on either side of his head and tilted him to look up at her. 'I'm so sorry Hermione.'

She brushed off his concern. 'No child should have to suffer this way,' she said seriously. She slid her hand to his temples then, tugging his face up to hers. She pulled him into a hug that he fiercely reciprocated.

Over his shoulder, she saw their four children standing in the doorway. Maintaining her grip, she shook her head. Thankfully Ali turned and ushered her siblings quietly from the room. She knew that Severus would hate to be seen as anything less than the man he was.

She drew back. 'Come to bed.'

* * *

They met in the Forbidden Forrest.

Prudence Adassi – now Malfoy – had tears running down her face as she cradled her sleeping son to her chest for the last time.

When Severus Snape first stepped into the clearing, Prudence gasped, turning her son away from fear that it was someone – or something – sinister. It's only when her son's godfather stepped into the dull moonlight that she breathed once again.

He could see that the woman was in distress, but there was very little that he could do to alleviate the situation, so he stretched out his arms for the child then.

Prudence sniffled as she pressed a kiss to her son's bright blonde hair before she handed him into the arms of the tall man. Lucas tensed before he settled into his godfather's sure grip. 'Look after him,' she begged. 'Raise him as your own.'

With his godson's breath soft at his neck. Snape nodded. 'I will.'

The distraught woman dug into her bag then. 'Here's the paperwork,' she said in a moment of clarity. 'I couldn't get the Malfoy signature, but it should be enough.'

As he accepted the scroll, Snape nodded again. 'I'll make it enough.'

When a werewolf howled, Prudence wrapped her cloak around her firmly, looking around in fear. 'I have to go.'

He clasped her shoulder. 'I can take you away from this. Protect you.'

She shook her head. 'I can't,' she whispered, resting her hand on her son's back, wanting one last touch.

'Be safe.'

With that, they were gone. Prudence Adassi fell to her knees as she cried openly. Ten minutes later she composed herself, stood upright on shaky knees moved away.

It was only the knowledge that her son was going to be safe – to live – that got her home.

* * *

Early Monday morning found Albus Dumbledore, eyes twinkling merrily, handing each of the Snape children – and the one Snape-to-be – a bag of lollies.

As Ali, Del, Kaylee and Tor opened up their bag and immediately began to trade, Lucas remained in Severus' arms, clutching his bag tight. He was sitting on his godfather's lap when Kaylee made her way over to make her desire known for his green ones.

'I give you red. You gimme green,' coaxed Kaylee, holding her sticky fingers out to Lucas. The little boy shook his head, clutching his little bag closer.

'C'mon Luca,' complained Kaylee. 'We gotta trade!'

'No!' shouted Lucas, his chin jutting out stubbornly.

Severus exchanged a glance with his wife. Far from being angry at the outburst – in fact, it was completely opposite – Hermione and Severus were pleasantly surprised to find the boy expressing an opinion.

He had been very quiet over the weekend, clinging to Severus constantly. He shared a bedroom with Del, was in awe of Ali and found two new playmates in Kaylee and Tor, but he still had that hollow look in his eye, as if all this might be snatched from him at any moment.

Hermione and Severus left their four sugar-gorging children at Albus' office as they floo-ed to the Ministry of Magic. Arriving, they dusted themselves off and immediately made their way to the reception.

Standing at the desk as they waited to be escorted into the waiting room, Hermione's hand slipped into her husband's. When the door was opened by a nervous young man, the form of Lucius Malfoy filled the frame. Lucas – recognising the man – reached out for his grandfather, but was ignored.

Snape turned to his wife. 'Take him Hermione.' She obeyed immediately and took the crying boy, who couldn't understand why he was being ignored by his grandfather and removed from his godfather's arms.

Snape stood in front of them both as Hermione rocked the distraught boy in her arms, whispering soothing nothings.

'That child is mine to do what I want with,' said Lucius, malice dripping from his every word.

Snape raised his wand in warning. 'I have a paper that says otherwise.'

'Your paper isn't worth the quill that scribbled on it,' spat out the former Death Eater.

The two men eyed each other.

It was Malfoy who spoke next. 'He's a Malfoy no longer,' warned Lucius, and it was with a disparaging glance that he looked at the whimpering boy who was his biological grandson. 'He's a Muggle bastard through and through and I wash my hands of him.'

Snape never said a word.

'Don't you ever expect me to recognise him or support him,' he warned further.

'Wouldn't think of it,' replied Severus evenly, tightly. 'Sign the papers and I'll never speak with you again. Is that satisfactory?'

'Much.'

As Malfoy gestured the nervous man, and said man hurried to do his bidding, Snape took a step back next to his wife. He rubbed soothing circles on her back as he kept his eye on the events before him.

His own signature was added before he relieved Hermione of her charge and she signed the parchment as well. The contract disappeared into thin air and the nervous man scurried away. With Lucas now officially a Snape, Severus guided his wife and child from the room.

He never looked back.

* * *

_Epilogue:_ The Marriage Law is repealed.


	11. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations. I have borrowed the characters of J K Rowling and made my own little alternate universe.

* * *

**Case Number 030021**

_Husband: _Severus Tobias Snape

_Wife: _Hermione Jane Granger

_Marriage: _17 August 2003

_Children:_

Female – Allinorah Jane – 16 June 2004

Male – Delidyr Severus – 7 August 2005

Female twin – Kaylena Samara – 28 January 2007

Female twin – Jordanna Tamora – 28 January 2007

* * *

_How dare they not mention Lucas. _

Severus Snape was seated on the lounge for his weekly half an hour alone time. But instead of the newest Potions Journal, he held something far more relevant than the newest way to boil newt's liver.

The Marriage Law had been repealed.

The Ministry of Magic in its infinitesimal wisdom had decided to send letters to each marriage law pair up with details of how they had performed and on how to obtain a divorce instead of making one grand announcement.

It would hit the papers soon enough.

His eyes were unseeing as he looked at his own parchment. Hermione was away on a conference for researchers and not due back until later tonight. He was in charge of their five children for the weekend, and he had no idea if she even knew the law had been repealed.

Spotting a someone in the doorway, his eyes noted the time before he levelled his gaze on the little girl who was gripping the doorframe, her eyes too on the clock high up on the wall opposite him. 'Yes Jordanna?'

His youngest daughter startled at his sudden announcement, but spoke swiftly. 'It's not yet 11.'

So it wasn't, but nothing seemed to be going right this weekend, so why not this too? And besides, he had a feeling his five year old wanted him. He placed the parchment on the table next to the discarded journal and opened his arms in a silent invitation. Tor sprinted across the room and into his lap, wrapping her arms around his form firmly.

She was the most intuitive of all his children, and if someone was going to spot something off, it would be this brown haired pixie. He refrained from saying anything just yet as he pressed his lips to her brown hair, holding her tight.

'Dad!' called Tor's twin as Kaylee came bolting into the room without ceremony. 'Hypo-ethically speaking...'

'Hypothetically!' snapped Tor, interrupting her black haired doppelganger.

'Yeah, yeah,' dismissed Kaylee. '_Hypothetically_, if someone was, ah, near your potions, that's bad, right?'

'Something you'd like to tell me?' he asked mildly, eyebrow raised at the little girl gripping his couch arm.

'Nope!' declared Kaylee merrily, dropping a kiss to his nose before turning. Her voice was a yell as she left the room. 'Luca! Dad said you'll be in big trouble if you touch it!'

When he rose to prepare food for lunch, Tor refused to let go of him. She was gripping him in a firm koala hold as he went to remove her from him. 'Sit down Tor,' he ordered.

'No Daddy,' was the stubborn reply as she maintained her death grip, her legs tight around his hips. 'No!'

Severus sighed and gave up, commencing lunch time preparations one handed, the other hand supporting the back of his emotional daughter.

She agreed to sitting by herself when the food hit the table, and he quelled the food fight Kaylee looked ready to instigate with her younger brother with one look. One chair still absent, he walked to the bottom of the stairs. 'Del, lunchtime.'

'I'm not done yet,' came the reply.

'It's a book review, not a thesis,' yelled Snape his heart constricting at this. His oldest son was so much like his mother.

Del finally joined them, grumbling as he passed his father and took his seat at the table. With Tor and Kaylee picking at their lunch, Luca taking his blessed time and Del refusing to speak, Severus sighed. He'd had better mealtimes.

* * *

When they arrived Aratrass', Tor had taken up her position in his arms once again as Ali raced down the hall with her best friend. Gen's younger brother Craigdon was right behind them, and gestured for his children to follow them. Kaylee, Del and Luca were off, but Tor refused to go.

'Hey Dad!' called Ali and Severus obediently turned his attention to her. 'Genie's got a computer.'

'He probably doesn't know what it is Nora,' said the freckled youngster that bounced beside his eldest.

'I'm not completely devoid of knowledge of Muggle practices Genevieve,' said Snape mildly as the young girl flushed.

It was short stay, a brief conversation with Isla and Ethan, before he ushered his children out the door.

Arriving home and finding the front door unlocked, it only took him a moment to realise why - his children just a second longer. Standing in the lounge room removing her jacket stood Hermione - and their mother - home early.

As all the kids except Tor bounded in and hugged and kissed their mother, she laughingly reciprocated. When she came over and coaxed Tor into her arms for a hug and kiss, he could find no knowledge in her eyes that she knew of the law. When she brushed her lips over his, he restrained from responding.

He ignored her flash of confusion as he stormed for the kitchen to make dinner.

For better or for worse, he distanced himself that night. He was snappy when his wife spoke and short with his children. As the night time routine began, Hermione pulled him to the side first. 'Is everything okay Severus?' she asked concerned, her hand on his arm.

'Everything is just peachy,' he shot back, pulling away from her then.

Seated on Tor's bed shortly after, plaiting her long straight hair at her request, he felt pain. He wasn't sure if he could give this up. There was no doubt in the case of divorce, Hermione would get custody. _And rightfully so, _he thought.

But, still...

Drawing Tor back against his chest, he pressed a kiss to the crown of her head, wrapping his arms around her little body.

'I love you Daddy,' she said clearly.

'I love you too Jordanna,' he replied softly. _I love you all. So much. _

Tucking her into bed, her twin came into the room and he tucked her into the other single bed. It was a futile exercise he knew – as the twins always ended up in the same bed by morning – but he put her there nonetheless.

Passing his wife in the doorway, he ignored her as he entered the boys' room to kiss both – Del already asleep – before he slipped across the hall and kissed Ali last.

Leaving his first child's room, he pulled the door halfway before he turned and found his wife standing before him. When her arms circled his neck, his arms came to circle her slim waist out of habit before he tensed. 'I'm tired,' he said, pulling away from her, heading for their bedroom.

'Kids wore you out huh?' teased Hermione as she followed, unbuttoning her blouse.

He declined to respond, a rare event indeed.

Hermione picked up on his strange behaviour too. 'Severus, what's going on?' she asked him, exasperated, hands on her hips. He could see the white lacy bra she wore exposed where her blouse fell open, but he had to turn away.

'It's nothing.'

He refused to elaborate as he stripped, got into bed, turned on his side and pretended to be asleep. The truth was he was anything but. He heard her moving around the room, showering and then finally slipping into bed next to him.

When she reached for him, he stiffened, struggling to keep up the facade that he was asleep. He could hear her thinking behind him. 'Good night Sev,' she said softly, resting her hand on his bare back before she turned away.

_Good night love, _his traitorous mind replied.

* * *

He must have fallen asleep at one point as his body had shifted to its normal position, Hermione curled up against his side, when there was a loud knock on the door. Both of them startled awake.

He was quicker, reaching for the closest piece of clothing as he made for the front door, his mind thinking of the million different things it could be at 2:07am in the morning as a quick look to the clock advised him.

Wrenching open his front door he was greeted with a pathetic sight.

Ronald Weasley was calling out wildly on their front patio. 'Hermione! You're free! Come away with me!' He stopped then, looking upward as if thought was so very difficult. 'Hey, that rhymes. Hermione...' He returned back to whining, even as his eyes fell upon the irate recently-awoken man of the house glaring at him from the doorway.

'Weasley,' snapped Snape. 'Get your sorry ass off my doorstep and come back when you're in a sufficiently stable mood and manner. Or better yet, don't come back at all.'

'Severus!' admonished the newly arrived Hermione as she tightened the belt on her robe. She placed a hand on his arm and moved past him. 'Let me,' she murmured in a low tone.

Ron puffed up as Hermione pulled him to the side, flashing a taunting look to his former teacher as the door slammed shut on his venomous face.

With nothing to do but watch as his wife took Ron aside, Severus shut the door. He dropped his head against the wood in defeat. He only straightened when he heard a sleepy 'Da?' from behind him. Turning he saw Tor standing there, rubbing her eyes sleepily as she looked for her father.

'Ssh, come here,' he said softly. 'Let's get you back to bed.' Snape swept up his youngest daughter into his arms and held her close to him. Holding her tight, he walked to her room. Sure enough, Kaylee was in Tor's bed, and he slipped his baby girl into the bed next to her.

As Tor's eyes closed shut again, he brushed her long plait from her face and looked at her twin. Kaylee was sound asleep. He had no doubt that she was dreaming up some other wild plan for implementation tomorrow – scratch that, later that day. It was a sad smile as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

He then made his way to the boys' room. Luca groggily woke up when he entered the room, but Snape's hand on his back calmed him once again. In the bunk at a right angle above, Del's hand was hanging off the bunk, reaching for his book, even in sleep.

His last stop was Ali's room. It was true that the firstborn held a special place in a father's heart. His first child was bundled up in her sheets, legs and arms akimbo. He untangled her and tucked her in securely. His hand brushed the hair from her face and he kissed her forehead.

He knew without a doubt that he loved his wife and he loved his children, but if she wanted to leave, he wasn't going to stop her.

He shut Ali's door, leaving a gap, as he headed toward their bedroom. Hermione had yet to return. He kept his long pants on and slipped back into bed. He lay looking at the ceiling waiting for her to come back.

He thought himself a brave man, but when she slipped into the bedroom twenty minutes later, he chickened out and pretended to be asleep. When Hermione quietly disrobed and got into bed with him, she placed a hand on his chest, pulling herself close. He tensed as she spoke. 'I know you're awake Sev.'

He gave up the pretence, but refused to look at her. 'So did dear Ronald manage to weasel his way into your heart and propose marriage tonight?' he asked bitterly.

'What?' asked Hermione in confusion. 'Sev, he was drunk out of his mind and I was just talking to him.'

'It's okay if you want to, you now. It's not like you haven't been with him before.' Sev tried to shrug nonchalantly, but inside his heart was breaking.

Hermione looked at her husband in disbelief, and a little hurt. 'After a decade together, you still can't believe it?' she asked incredulously. Moving to get out of bed, Hermione continued to speak. 'If you must know, I was telling him how much I loved my life and my family. But clearly you don't believe that to be possible, so I think I'll sleep on the couch tonight.'

Severus' heart jumped when he heard those words. Hermione was happy! He grabbed her wrist before she could get off the bed. 'Hermione...'

The joy at the realisation she most likely wasn't going to leave him was counteracted by the dismay that his actions tonight may just have well lost her to him anyway. 'Hermione...' he repeated again. There was a degree of desperation in his tone and his wife turned to him intrigued. She was shocked by the vulnerability she saw in his eyes.

'Hermione,' said Snape for the third time. 'Don't go.'

She held his gaze as she spoke softly, his fingers unconsciously making patterns on the skin above her wrist. 'Just what on earth is going on with you Severus Snape?' she asked. 'You've been acting like a child itching to go to the toilet all night.'

He said nothing – couldn't – as he pulled her to him. She came willingly, hoping that her movements would encourage him to open up. She gazed up into his face as he held her tight, looking into the darkness of their room.

He took a deep shuddering breath and started slightly off-topic. 'When you went outside tonight, I checked on the children.' When Hermione shifted with slight worry, he gave her a squeeze to reassure her. 'They're fine. Jordanna had awoken to see what the fuss was about – very little seems to get past her. Kaylena was definitely thinking up some master plan for tomorrow. Lucas is still as watchful and cautious as ever Delidyr's hands were itching for a book and Allinorah was such a mess. How is it that such an organised girl has such a disorganised bedroom?' He stopped momentarily to laugh quietly before continuing.

'My point is Hermione that we have five very special children. They've all got a piece of me and you in them. They're a reflection of your love and care for them.' He choked a little before continuing again. 'Hermione, when you married me, you knew you weren't marrying a nice man. But over the years you and the other children have made such an impact on me. I can't imagine any other life – I don't want any other life – but I know these past ten years have not been what you planned for _your _life.'

He took a deep breath, finally meeting her eyes and shocked face. 'Hermione, the Marriage Law has been repealed and so you are no longer legally obligated to remain married to me. I'm going to let you go.'

At these last words, Hermione leaped up from the bed, eyes flashing. 'Severus Tobias Snape. You... you bastard!'

She stormed over to her drawers. He sat up in bed, fearing her actions before she turned back to him. In her hand she held a piece of jewellery that held such value for them both. It was the copper and emerald necklace. 'Do you remember the day you gave me this?'

He nodded. It had been their wedding day. He'd felt obliged to provide her with some token and thus had given her a copper – to represent Gryffindor – and emerald – for Slytherin – necklace. She rarely went out without it.

'When my parents died...' Hermione struggled to get the words out, the knowledge that they'd never met their grandchildren still painful. 'You promised me that you would never leave me.'

She laughed almost hysterically then. 'I love you. Gods, I love you. She threw the necklace down onto the bed between them and he fingered the copper circle as she continued to speak. 'I know the Marriage Law's been repealed. I've known all weekend.' His head shot up at that. 'But I didn't think it would make a difference to us. Why should it? I've got a husband, children and oh what a life.'

He could see the tears in her eyes and he cursed himself that he was the one to put them there.

She sat on the bed then. 'Sev. I know the law's been repealed and I know that you're scared.' She leaned forward to cup her husband's cheek as she whispered. 'I won't let you give it up.'

Their gaze held.

The words didn't come easily to him, and she could count on one hand the number of times that he had actually said it to her – even though he showed it to her countless other ways. 'I love you,' he said.

'You're just saying that,' she said, her heart still hurting.

He tugged her to him then, trapping her below him as his eyes bore into hers. 'Hermione Jane Snape,' he said seriously. There was no hesitation this time. 'I love you.'

Her whispered reply was lost as his lips covered hers. She deepened the kiss, pulling him to lie upon her as they both released the pent up frustration of the weekend. When they parted, his eyes were dark with desire, his arousal matched by hers.

Sliding her hand down his bare chest, she encountered the elastic of his bed pants. 'What is this?' she teased. 'Pants?'

Severus grinned ruefully and tried his best to rid himself of the offending article. Hermione did little to help and the sheets twisted around him. One leg finally free, he fell back onto his back, wiping the smirk from his wife's face as he tugged her to him without warning.

She laughed as he pressed open mouthed kisses to her neck before he found her eyes. 'Wife?' he growled. 'Don't tell me you want outside naked under that dressing gown tonight?'

Hermione grinned, shifting as she heard him groan. 'What's it to you husband?' she teased. 'Worried?'

'Good God woman,' he managed to say. 'You're going to be the death of me.'

'That won't get you out of this marriage,' laughed Hermione, flushed.

He lowered his mouth to hers, only to be interrupted when an incoming noise brought them to their senses quickly. Hermione was on his chest and he painfully gripped her hips in an attempt to stop her moving.

Their door opened quietly and Del popped his head around the door. 'Mum? Dad?' he asked cautiously. 'Are you awake?'

Hermione buried her head into her husband's chest and wriggled, leaving Snape to groan and respond. 'Son?'

Del crept around the door to the side of the bed. 'I wet the bed,' he whispered, ducking his head.

Severus groaned again for a different reason and nodded to his son. 'Coming. Gimme a moment and I'll be there.'

Del left the room and Severus sat up, smirking when his wife slid onto the bed. 'Come my dear. It is time for us to be parents.'

Pulling on his pants once again, Hermione also reached for her dressing gown.

They entered Del's room and whilst Severus stripped and remade the top bunk, Hermione changed Del's pyjamas. It was done in minutes, Del safely ensconced in his sheets once again and Luca settled, as the elder Snapes looked forward to returning to their own room.

Such a plan was thrown asunder when Tor came running into the room, tugging on her father's pants. 'Kaylee's sick!' she cried.

Severus and Hermione exchanged worried glances as they hurried next door, Tor following closely. Sure enough, Kaylee was sitting up in Tor's bed, her face over the edge of the bed, a suspicious looking puddle pooling on the carpet.

The five year old let out a plaintive cry when she saw her parents and Snape immediately moved forward. Plucking her from the sheets he made for the bathroom. He arrived just in time, her next load splattering into the bathroom sink.

He held her back against his chest as her small form racked with sobs between being sick. Hermione returned with a potion and Kaylee refused to drink it. She was more interested in being in her mother's arms than taking the potion.

Without exchanging any words between them, Hermione took their sick daughter into her arms and Severus got her to drink the potion without any problem. It's now that Snape realises Tor – clingy all day – is gripping his leg. He swung her up into his arms as he went to the drawer for new pyjamas for Kaylee.

'What's going on?' asked Ali, coming into the room as Hermione eased Kaylee's pyjamas off and washed her.

'Your sister's sick.'

'What's wrong with her?'

'She was vomiting.'

'Ew!' the seven and a half year old exclaimed. 'Where?'

'On the floor and in the bathroom.'

'Cool! Can I see?'

'Ali!' Snape finally said. 'Go back to bed.'

She didn't leave, but she did shut up. The potion now doing its job, and decked out in clean pyjamas, Kaylee was finally put down to bed half an hour later, Tor finally agreed to sleep too as she slid in next to her sister.

They'd cleaned up the patch on the carpet as best as they could, Tor's bed stripped, but they'd leave it for the house elves to sort out tomorrow. Severus reached for where Ali had fallen asleep, leaning against the doorframe, grunting slightly at his daughter's weight.

Ali back in her bed, a cry of 'Daddy!' rent the air.

'Now what?' he asked of his wife as they both left their prospective bedrooms across the hall.

Lucas' cries escalated and his scared voice called out for his mother next. 'Mummy!'

Del was sound asleep, his distraught brother's cries not awakening him as Hermione and Severus entered the room where Lucas sat up in his bed, tears running down his eyes. He reached out blindly for someone to hold and Hermione gathered the four year old up into her arms, rocking him backward and forward.

As the tears became whimpers and Luca took shaky breaths, Severus took a seat next to his wife on the bed. Lucas turned in his mother's lap and looked up at his father with tear filled eyes. 'You're not leaving are you?'

Hermione and Severus exchanged looks over his head.

'No son,' Severus said seriously, resting his hand on his shoulder. 'I'm not leaving.' His other hand came to rest on Hermione's knee as he continued to speak. 'I'm never leaving.'

Lucas wasn't the only one with tears in his eyes.

Their youngest son finally settled, they stayed until he fell asleep. Severus in a rare-light hearted moment turned to his wife. 'I've changed my mind,' he declared softly as he led her from the room. 'I want out of this.'

'Too late,' yawned Hermione as they fell onto their bed, groaning at the time. She settled herself around him as sleep beckoned. 'You're stuck for life.'

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

'Love you,' he whispered softly into her hair. He felt her smile and pulled her closer as sleep washed over them. Even the knowledge that the day would be starting in less than two hours didn't dampen their mood.

All is well in the Snape household.

* * *

_Finito. _

**Author's Note: **Thanks to all who read, alerted and reviewed this story. No doubt I'll be uploading other stories set in this Snape family universe some time in the future, so keep an eye out for them! Until then...


End file.
